Entangled in a Tree
by jekyllandjess
Summary: Clove finds Katniss asleep in an oak, and decides to disturb her peaceful slumber...
1. Chapter 1

Shit, she _is_ gorgeous. Clove watched the steady rise and fall of Katniss's chest as she slept on the branches of an oak, completely vulnerable. _I could end her right here, right now, with one flick of my wrist_. Clove toyed with the blade in her grip, admiring the glint of steel reflecting in the pale moonlight. She always kept her knife in stellar condition. After a kill, the first thing she had to do was polish it. It was her weapon, her survival, her key to success. _I shouldn't dirty it with her blood, not yet. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun in the meantime._

It was only by accident that she had come across the brunette. Her insomnia prevented Clove from getting much sleep, and so her nightly walk had evidently led her to more than just trees and bushes. _Cato is dead asleep in the Cornucopia; don't need to worry about him. It's just you and me, sweetie._ Clove moved stealthily up the tree, using her knife as a grapple. She was only one or two handholds away from where Katniss laid, when the piece of bark which was supporting her boot snapped off. The noise startled the brunette awake and her eyes snapped open, only to see Clove two inches from her face.

"Hello there, girlie. I wouldn't put up a fuss if I were you." She pointed the blade teasingly at Katniss, a malicious grin spread across her face. Clove watched as the girl scanned her surroundings. _There's nowhere she can go. She's mine._ Clove lowered her hand to Katniss's chest, feeling the beat of her heart thumping against her palm. But what excited Clove the most was the defiant expression on the girl's face. It's boring when people are so easily frightened around her; it takes the fun out of terrorizing them. No, with Katniss there was none of that. She looked fiercely back at Clove, daring her to try something. Clove decided to fulfill.

She moved her hand on Katniss's chest to the left, feeling the flesh of her supple breast beneath the thin lined fabric of her shirt. Katniss gasped and her eyes widened, now aware of Clove's intentions. She scowled and moved to swat away Clove's grip. This only caused Clove to tighten it."Na-a-a, lover-girl. Be nice now."

"Clove, Christ! What are you doing, get off of me!" Katniss said shrilly, though her resolve dissolved when Clove quickly raised her shirt and moved her lips to Katniss's breast. A wave of pleasure pulsed through her body and Katniss let out a quiet moan as Clove ran her tongue in circles across the dark skin surrounding her nipple, before taking the whole thing in her mouth. "You're gonna be soaked by the time I'm done." Clove mumbled. Katniss ran her fingers through Clove's hair and grabbed at the roots, pulling them tight. There was barely any room for the both of them on the tree branch, and Clove carefully readjusted herself so that her head was down by Katniss's jeans.

She tore open the pants button fiercely, followed by the zipper. "Clove, Clove, wait. We shouldn't be doing this! I can't-Ow!" Clove had pulled off Katniss's pants in a swift motion, leaving her skin red and raw from the rough tree bark which grazed her flesh. Clove growled and looked up at the brunette. "Aww, did I hurt you? I'm sorry. Now lie still and try to suppress your screaming. You're not the one in control here." She gestured to her knife, as well as the rope still tied around Katniss's waist, which kept her secure in the tree but consequently, subject to all of Clove's actions. The dominatrix once again situated herself between Katniss's legs and noticed the growing saturation on the fabric of her bottoms. _Despite her protests, she's still wet. Ha._ Katniss arched her back as Clove drank her sweet juices, using her tongue as a prodigy's fingers would pound on piano keys, rough yet effortlessly. "Oh God, Clove, _Clove!" _The brunette screamed in ecstacy and Clove returned to face her. "_Shh, I said be quiet._" Their lips met and quickly parted as Clove shoved her tongue into Katniss's mouth.

They kissed in pure lust, and Clove couldn't help but bite down onto the brunette's tongue in excitement. Katniss gasped and pulled away momentarily, wincing from the pain. She bit Clove's bottom lip in retaliation, grinning as a drop of blood appeared. _This girl really is feisty. I like it. _Clove noticed the impatient thrusting of the Katniss's hips against her crotch. The girl desperately wanted her to finish what she started. Clove inched her fingers down Katniss's lithe body with purposeful lethargy, absorbing her every quiver of anticipation. After what seemed an eternity for Katniss, Clove slipped two fingers into her soaking wet folds and color seemed to explode vibrantly in front of her eyes. As she rode out the spectacular orgasm, digging her nails into Clove's shoulders, Clove brought out her blade again and pointed the shiny tip at Katniss's exposed neck.

"_Do you trust me?" _She asked slyly. Katniss's eyes widened and she struggled to come up with a tangible response, her brain still recovering from the intense orgasm that pulsed through her body. She managed to gasp a small, "_no_", and Clove grinned. "Good. Keep it that way. Because the next time we see each other, this knife will be sticking out of your cold, dead body." Clove pried herself away from Katniss's grasp and felt a pang of sadness at having to leave the touch of the warm body below her. She quickly recovered, however, and climbed to the edge of the tree. Before making her descent, she turned to Katniss, still in a stupor from what had just occurred. "You were a good fuck, Katniss. I'll give you that. I'm going to regret killing you." With that, she shimmied down the tree and in no time reached solid ground. She walked slowly in the direction of the Cornucopia and tossed her blade from one hand to the other. She caught it and lifted the sharp object to her nose. _It still smells of her, sweet, like honeysuckle. _Clove was shocked at her sudden display of emotion and in a burst of frustration, threw the knife at an unsuspecting lizard which dropped dead on a nearby rock. _You were trained to kill, not develop feelings. _There was something about the girl on fire that caused Clove to doubt this philosophy, and it frightened her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Clove got back to the Cornucopia it was still dark. Cato was perched on top of the large metal tail, snoring obnoxiously, his scythe lying at his side. Clove considered killing him right there. It would be easy, he wouldn't even know what hit him. But she decided against it. Although she hated to admit it, Clove was better off by his side. The bulky blonde was just as lethal as she was with weaponry, and as strong as an ox. As a team, they could both easily kill Katniss when the time came. _Katniss…_

Clove's hands still trembled slightly from the intensity of what occurred earlier. She could only imagine what the girl was feeling. _She's probably ecstatic, she should be anyway. After all, the girls I've fucked have never told me any different. _Clove recalled when, about two weeks ago, she was in the training room, going down on Glimmer. Oh how that blonde moaned! And she told me she was only into guys, _ha! _Girls like Glimmer were forgettable. Pretty face, nice body, but that was all, and Clove liked them that way. She did not believe in love, she preferred enjoyment, two totally different entities. Besides, everyone around her was destined to die, for she was raised to kill, and grew up with the same type of people. Only, she was better than them. But the brunette was different. She was raised poor, with little training, yet her skills were undeniably extraordinary. This puzzled Clove…how someone so inexperienced could last this long.

As Clove watched Cato asleep in the dark, a thought occurred to her. _If I leave now, and join with the girl, we could certainly overpower Cato, and I could unlock some of Katniss's secrets in the meantime….before I kill her myself. _Clove turned and began to walk away from the Cornucopia, intent on carrying out this plan, when she heard a groggy voice from behind her. "Clove? I thought I heard you. What are you doing up?" _Cato. _Clove cleared her throat. "I was just going for a walk, you know how I have trouble sleeping." She held his steady gaze. He smirked and gestured to the empty space next to him. "There might be mutts out there, you'll be safer up here with me."

This was more of a command than a suggestion, and Clove had no choice but to comply. Cato was stronger than her, and she didn't want to seem suspicious, it could disrupt the whole agenda. Sighing, Clove grasped Cato's hand and hopped onto the cold metal. He grinned, and Clove felt a knot form at the pit of her stomach.

Cato spread his arms open in a welcoming gesture. "C'mere, Clove. Come lay with me, I can't sleep either." _Liar. Your loud snoring almost burst my eardrums. _Lately, Clove noticed that her district partner has been extra touchy and more insistent on her whereabouts… that could mean only one thing; he was developing a thing for her. Just the thought of that made Clove shudder. For one, Clove was only attracted to women, and also, she was repulsed by him. Sure, she was always impressed by the way he killed, but that didn't mean she liked _him._ Cato was arrogant, to the point where even she couldn't stand it. Also, she always had to clean up his messes. Putting out the fire when he forgot (which was always), even reminding him to clean himself off after massacring a tribute, he would walk around with blood staining his face if Clove didn't say anything, and she didn't want to see his already smug face covered with the sticky red substance to top it off.

Clove guessed that he had become restless after Glimmer died, void of his female companion and now turned to her. This was not good. Now as she watched him eyeing her, she smiled politely and leaned down, settling uncomfortably in between his muscular shoulder blades. _"Try anything and I'll kill you."_ She muttered, just loud enough so that he could hear. Cato raised his eyebrows and laughed cynically. "Puh-lease. Admit it, girlie, you want me to try something." He whispered into her ear. Clove leaned away, repulsed. "Cato, the only thing I want you to try is getting a life." Okay, that was a bit hypocritical of her, seeing as she was the same as Cato in that respect, a seductress. But the difference was, Clove thought, Cato was _not_ desirable to her. And she most certainly did not want to "try something" with him.

The blonde separated the distance between them, and was obviously turned on by her remark, because she could see a large bulge protruding from his pants. "You're so sexy when you're angry, Clove." He moved in to bite her ear and she leapt away, pulling out her knife in the process. She could handle sleeping _next_ to him, but sleeping _with _him was out of the question. "Touch me and I'll cut your balls off." She brought the knife to a throwing position and aimed threateningly at Cato's lower half. He seemed to disregard her threat and took a few steps closer to her. "Shh, don't resist, Clove. Why not have some fun with me, there's still a few hours till dawn." She glared at him with steely eyes and shook her head. "Lay off, Cato. I need sleep, I don't want to fuck you." The knife was still aimed at him when Cato suddenly lunged, a malicious grin spread across his face. Clove didn't hesitate as she threw the knife…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The blade pierced his flesh and Cato yelped, grasping at his leg. Clove had purposefully avoided his manhood, though he deserved it, she thought a simple leg wound would suffice as an adequate warning. "Damn it, Clove! Are you crazy?" Cato yelled at her, yet it came out more like a high pitched whimper. "Yes." She answered simply, and then jumped down off of the Cornucopia.

Blood was running steadily from his wound, but Clove knew she did not hit a major artery. She didn't want to kill him just yet because of Katniss. If he died now, there would be no time for Katniss and Clove _playtime_. Clove ran away from Cato's angry cursing and towards the woods. She knew he would come after her only when he was sufficiently healed, which hopefully would take at least a day or two. _Now all that's left until then is to find lover-girl. _

Clove hiked back to the tree where it all started, and Katniss was gone. Of course, Clove thought. She's not that stupid, guess I just have to stay on the move until I find her. She walked north, her eyes darting from tree to tree. Sunlight was starting to peak its way through the trees. _She couldn't have gone far; it's only been an hour or so since our encounter. _Sure enough, after walking about another mile, she spotted Katniss not on top of a tree but below it. She sat at its base, her bow and arrow resting right at arms length. _It's almost like she's waiting for something, or someone…me. _Clove was covered by bushes and still far enough away that Katniss didn't notice her.

How should I approach her? Just walk over? Or say something first so that she knows I'm here? Clove decided on the latter. "Lover girl! In case you can't tell, it's Clove. I have a proposition for you, so don't do anything stupid, I just want to talk." Clove waited anxiously for a response. What she got was an arrow that pierced the ground a few feet from the bush she was hiding behind. _Damn. I guess even last night didn't alter her opinion of me._

"Come any closer and I'll shoot!" Katniss yelled. Through the shrub, Clove could see that she now stood up, her bow drawn taunt and pointing towards the shrubbery where Clove was. _I guess I wasn't good? It was probably the tree, stupid wood getting in the way, not very sensual. _Clove yelled out again. "That's funny, I just told Cato the same thing…his leg is pretty messed up now." Silence.

Clove stepped out and stood in front of Katniss, distance still separating them. The brunette glared at her and Clove noticed that her own palms were unusually sweaty. _I'm only using her to get rid of Cato, that's all. No need to be nervous around this stupid girl. _Clove tried to reassure herself that her thoughts about Katniss were purely professional now, but she could still not get their time in the oak out of her head.

The arrow was still pointed threateningly towards Clove, and Katniss's eyes were fixed on her. "Did you really do that to Cato? I thought you two were tight...growing up together as Careers and all."

"Having Cato by my side was an advantage. But now he has almost outplayed me, and so I figured, time to switch sides." Katniss threw her head back. "God, you really disgust me. How do you live with yourself? Do you really think I'll help _you_ win? You mean nothing to me, Clove, _nothing._" _Ouch. That hurt. _Clove kept her composure and retorted, her voice dripping with acid, "Then I guess you faked it last night?" Clove grinned, satisfied with the shocked expression on the brunette's face. But that shock quickly gave way to anger, and before Clove could move out of the way, Katniss's hand released the quiver and an arrow came flying toward her.

As if in slow motion, it grazed the tip of Clove's shoulder, ripping off a piece of fabric from her shirt. It pierced the bark of a gnarled tree after picking up the material and Clove was left with her mouth hanging agape. Knowing that Katniss still held her bow, Clove did not dare run at her; this took much restraining on her part. "_WHAT THE HELL? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" _Clove settled for screaming instead. Katniss just rolled her eyes and replied in an even tone. "It's a shame I didn't. Lucky for you, I want to win this as much as you, and I can only do that if Cato is dead. Next time though, that arrow won't just pierce your shirt."

Clove stood, fuming silently, afraid to open her mouth again because all that would come out would be meaningless insults, which would only further upset Katniss. She almost killed me! _But…she didn't. She didn't. _Katniss had said that the reason she spared her was because of Cato, but Clove clung to another possibility as well.

Katniss knew Cato was wounded; she could've killed him without my help. Maybe she just wants me around because she _does_ care about me. Even just a little bit. This thought _almost_ overpowered the anger she felt towards the girl, but not quite.

Katniss finally lowered her weapon and gestured to the dirt ground. "You can rest here, if you want, but don't even think about repeating your little seductress act." After a short pause, she added, "What happened earlier was totally uncalled for, not to mention _everyone _now knows about your stupid little stunt, but…it was nice. And I _never _fake orgasms. A hint of a smile played across her face and Clove felt her rage towards Katniss slipping away. _This girl is going to be the death of me…_


	4. Chapter 4

It's finally up, thanks for your patience, guys! I have quite a few finals and AP tests coming up so I've been a bit preoccupied. But, here is the next chapter. *The 'M' rating is there for a reason…this chapter applies ;)

Chapter 4:

Clove sat on the ground, fiddling with her knife while Katniss leaned against a tree, gnawing on a piece of dried deer meat, fifteen feet or so away from the rival tribute. Tense silence weighed heavily on the air until Clove's stomach let out a loud growl, an obnoxious reminder that she hadn't eaten for at least ten hours. Realizing her hunger, she stared hungrily at the tough flesh Katniss held in her hand. The brunette noticed her gawking and ripped off a piece before tossing it to Clove. She caught it and nodded at Katniss before shoving the deer meat into her mouth. Clove chewed ravenously, relishing every burst of the salty flavor.

_I better enjoy it, for all I know this may be my last meal. _This sudden realization sent a jolt through Clove's body. _Why am I thinking like this? I'm going to win, and have waiting for me as much food and riches as I possibly can. The only one who should be thankful for their last supper is Katniss._ But as she stared at her competitor, that feeling flooded through her again: one of hopelessness, frustration, heartache. Clove knew it was making her weak, and weakness was the deadliest downfall in the Games…she had to put an end to it.

_I can just stop talking to her. No small talk, no nothing. Just business. _Yes, that would work. After Cato is taken care of, Katniss would just be the next, and last, victim of her viciousness. Clove would bring honor to her district and finally get the recognition she deserved. Her mind wandering more than she usually let it, Clove did not notice the brunette's intense gaze directed at her. But when she did, Clove stared back and made sure her jaw was set in a straight line.

"The meat sure hit the spot, huh?" Katniss asked sarcastically. Clove snickered but stayed silent, her steely eyes still fixed on Katniss's parallel gaze. The two girls were resilient, each not wanting to be the first to break away from the intense staring contest between them. The sounds of the forest went on around them. Birds chirped. The faint trickle of a stream sounded somewhere behind them. Yet Clove was only aware of her steady, soft breathing as she continued to look at Katniss. "Enlighten me, Clove. How sure are you that you'll win this thing?" Clove cocked an eyebrow, still staring intently at her, and responded, "A hundred percent. You know us Careers, we have no room for error." If she thought that her remark would intimidate the girl, Clove was mistaken.

"I wouldn't be so sure, there's always a chance for error. Everyone has their weaknesses." Katniss narrowed her eyes, startling Clove. _It's like she knows something….No, she doesn't know anything. There's nothing to know. _Clove suddenly felt vulnerable as Katniss stared her down. But before she was about to look away from the brunette, she noticed Katniss's gaze drift from Clove's eyes, downward. They settled on Clove's bosom and she felt her cheeks flush and her heartbeat quicken. Katniss seemed to stare hungrily at the now more rapid rise and fall of Clove's chest. "I think I know your weakness, Clove." She said this quietly, leaning in with each word as if it was a hidden secret, finally coming to the surface. Suddenly, Katniss lunged at Clove, separating the distance between them in an instance.

Clove's mind raced as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on. It didn't take her long to figure it out, as she felt Katniss's lips press roughly against her own. Clove tried to form coherent words of protest but they were lost to her with Katniss's touch. She held back the brunette's wrist which had made its way to the seam of pants. "No, let me." Clove growled. Katniss shook her head and leaned further into Clove, whose body was already trembling with anticipation. "I want you underneath me." Katniss purred seductively. Katniss's soft, seductive voice betrayed her hard gaze, but Clove didn't take notice. She was too busy being thrust onto the grass by her lover. Not restricted to the confines of a tree, they rolled around on the vibrant green grass. Clove still tried, half-heartedly, to gain the upper hand, but part of her was ecstatic that Katniss wanted to pleasure _her_, so she let the brunette pin her down.

Katniss put all her weight onto Clove and snaked her hand downwards, to Clove's undergarments. "God, you're so fucking wet already." Katniss grinned and her fingers went right to work on Clove's mound. _Pull out, push in, pull out, push in. _With every motion of the brunette's fingers, as well as her own body thrusting rhythmically against Clove's, Clove was brought closer to the edge. Deep throated moans escaped from her lips and Katniss silenced them with a frenzied kiss. "Ohhh, fuck! Almost, Katniss, almost!" Clove's desperate gaze and tone of voice pleaded with the girl to give her that last final push to send her over the edge. Katniss obeyed, and with momentum built up from the two girls' thrusting bodies, Katniss touched Clove's burning core and vibrant color flashed before her eyes. Clove latched onto Katniss, her body shaking and coated in a thin layer of sweat, which smelled sweet along with her flowing juices which she felt cascading down her thighs. Clove's pupils were wide and her mouth slightly agape, from which only shaky whimpers left.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Clove lessened her vice lock grip on Katniss and buried her head into the nape of the brunette's neck and breathed in her hair which smelled of honeysuckle. Her mind was still spinning from the blissful orgasm, she forgot the fact that one of them had to die. Cato was the farthest thing from her mind. There were only three words that encompassed her brain at that moment.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Woo, chapter 5 is finally up! Many apologies for not writing it sooner, once school is over and summer begins. I'll have more time to write….finals are a real pain :/ But I know a few of you have been messaging me with reminders, and thanks for that, it definitely got me to get my head back in the game~! As always, comments/advice/messages are appreciated. I hope this was worth the wait

Chapter 5:

Clove knew that she should feel like a fool after the phrase escaped her, but she was too caught up in the moment to do anything other than wait like a lovesick puppy for Katniss's response. The brunette just smiled knowingly and kissed the palm of Clove's hand, before standing up and stretching her half naked body like a cat. Her radiance was overwhelming as the sunlight peeked behind the trees and created a glimmering border around her lithe figure. Katniss pulled her pants back on, followed by her shirt and ivy green jacket, and walked behind a tree, out of Clove's view.

"Well, I guess that's it, then?" Clove spoke up, uncertainty laced in her voice. Katniss poked her head out from behind the tree, her shimmering brown locks cascading across her forehead. "We should get back to keeping watch, in case Cato decides to show up." Clove tried to hide the disappointment in her expression and got up as well, still feeling partially ecstatic from their heated play. But-it was more than just play for the District 2 warrior.

Clove couldn't deny it any longer. She had never let anyone touch her as intimately as Katniss had. The witty brunette was more than a 'good fuck' to Clove, for the girl had stolen something from Clove that she never even knew she possessed. Katniss had stolen…her heart. Of course, she still had her heart, everyone does. A living, breathing organ, vital to the survival of the body. She listened to its powerful beat thumping inside her chest. But what Katniss took was something entirely different. The brunette had taken her _soul_. Her essence. Clove knew that, if it came down to it, she would lose the games: die, for Katniss.

_Damn it! Why did this have to happen now, of all times! My life is at stake; fame, fortune…and I'm stuck, swooning over the one person who could ruin it all. _

But Clove kept all of these worries inside, she still refused to be weak in front of Katniss, and she walked towards their small campsite. The brunette sat around their makeshift fire pit, her bow at arms reach. Clove stretched out next to Katniss, their bodies only inches away from touching. She traced her fingertips lightly across Katniss's palm before grasping it. Katniss stole a sideways glance at Clove, her expression slightly strained, eyes narrowed, as if she wanted to say something, but the words did not, or could not, come to the surface. Clove noticed this shift in her demeanor and frowned.

"What's wrong? You look worried, talk to me." It shocked Clove to hear how sincere she actually sounded, without the sarcasm or witty remarks.

"It's nothing, really. Please, lets just lay here for a while, okay?" Katniss looked at Clove, her odd look from a moment ago completely gone, replaced with a smile. Clove nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You might just be tired, why not take a nap? I can keep watch." Clove opened her arms in a welcoming embrace and Katniss folded into her secure, warm body. She yawned and closed her eyes, "Don't fall asleep." She mumbled, before letting sleep overtake her.

Clove would not fall asleep, she couldn't, anyway. She was too used to being alert during the day, her eyes constantly shifting to the tops of trees and canopies on the lookout for tributes. Clove felt the brunette's soft breath tickle her neck and sighed quietly. _She's so beautiful._ The girl's radiance was mesmerizing and Clove sat in a trance, not realizing the amount of time that had passed until a sharp pain on her neck brought her back to reality.

She knew by the intense burning, even before investigating the source of discomfort that it was from the sting of a tracker jacker. Her hand swatted at the insect which buzzed obnoxiously about her face.Clove took her knife out an instant later and stabbed the tracker jacker in mid-flight. It landed on the ground and green ooze spread underneath its twitching body. _Shit. _The thing was huge, about the size of her thumb. Clove's mind was raced. She knew that the venom in just one sting, also considering the gargantuan size of the bug, was enough to knock her out for at least six hours.

_Cato_ _could find our camp by then_. _And_ _Katniss...she would have to face him alone…. _

"Katniss, wake up..." Clove shook the brunette's shoulder and noticed the increased lethargy of her own movements. Her lover's eyes fluttered open and quickly widened as she saw the swollen bulge on Clove's neck. "Oh god, Clove!" Katniss didn't have to ask what happened, because she was quite familiar with the venomous creatures, being stung multiple times herself. The brunette got quickly to her feet and pulled Clove with her towards the stream behind their camp. "We need to douse the sting with water and pad it up, it should be easy to find a nice leaf, and…."

Clove couldn't seem to wrap her head around what Katniss was saying, it sounded as if her words traveled through a long, echoing tunnel before they reached Clove, so she just nodded dumbly, focusing all her strength just to nod. "You're… really pretty… when you…talk smart." _No_, _did I really just say that?_ Katniss's brow was still furrowed but her lips upturned slightly at Clove's simple comment. "Thank you, that's very sweet." She said knowingly. "But try not to talk, although I appreciate your compliments. Just, stay with me. You might slip into a hallucination…try to resist it. Clove…Clove?"

The duo had nearly reached the stream and out of her blurry vision, Clove could nearly make out the glimmering flow of water. But suddenly she felt herself slipping. The greens and brown shades of the forest started to disappear, in their place a harsh flash of light. Clove could hear her companion's fretful worrying, but instead of seeing the arena and Katniss, Clove found herself staring into the cold eyes of her father…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Her father glared down at her. He resembled his daughter, with black hair and piercing green eyes. But his handsome features were overshadowed by his haggard expression. Clove could tell by his bloodshot eyes and by the bags that hung beneath them that her father had been drinking and was also exhausted. The two factors were a combustible mix. He started to ramble, pointing his finger at Clove who sat at a small wooden table, occupying one of three seats, hiding her face in between her knees.

"Ugh, why was I stuck with _you_? Put yourself in my shoes. Try raising the _demon child_, who killed your wife. Could you live with that? Huh?" His voice rose and Clove trembled.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to, I-." Her father laughed, and the booming sound of it seemed to shake the house. It was not lighthearted laughter, it was maniacal and terrifying. "If you hadn't been born, Rachel would still be _alive_. But instead of her, I have you. Six years so far, dealing with your constant needs and whining. You're not even my daughter, you're just a _monster_!" His fist hit the table with sudden force. "Do you have anything to say?"

Clove winced and she started to cry, knowing full well what would come now, but still the tears poured out. The man leapt out of his chair and bounded over to Clove. She sputtered out apologies, but she knew it was too late. "P-Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"How many times have I told you not to cry! You have no right!" He shouted at her, before slapping hard her in the cheek. "You'll learn sooner or later not to do that. Crying is reserved for people who actually have _feelings_." He spat. The brooding man stalked out of the room, beer bottle in hand, and left Clove alone at the dinner table. The six year old slowly got up out of the chair and rubbed at her stinging, bright red cheek. She cleared the dinner table, threw away the contents from her father's uneaten plate, and then once the kitchen was presentable, walked quietly to her dimly lit room. As she stared out the window, watching the happy children from her district as they frolicked outside, Clove felt tears start to well up again, but then she remembered the pain from her father's abuse and wiped them away, swishing the curtains shut, and with it a cloud of grey smoke wiped away the dismal day.

Father sat in the house, glaring at her through the thick crystal window. Clove looked down and saw a drab black suitcase. She looked back at her father inside the house, the father who didn't bother accompanying her to the car which would be the means of transport to the next six years of her life. Years filled with intense training. Years spent to prepare her for either grand wealth and success, or her imminent death.

"Goodbye." She faced him one last time. He didn't utter any words of parting back to his ten year old daughter; he simply turned away from the window and walked deeper into the confines of the house. Clove pursed her lips and started towards the black car_._ Her mouth set in a straight line, Clove felt nothing but hatred for him as she slid into the leather seat. _This is just what you wanted, Father. To change me into a weak, timid person and then send me off to die. No, I won't give you the satisfaction. _Clove vowed to herself then and there that she would be a ruthless monster, just like her father, if that meant survival. Just so she could see the look on his face when she made it back, alive and well. The grey smoke came, engulfing Clove with it.

Clove was thirteen. She stood on a soft, dark blue mat, crouched in a defensive position, while holding a short yet sharp steel knife. It glistened in her grip and Clove felt an overwhelming jubilance pulse through her body as the weapon left her hand in one swift, smooth motion. The knife cut through the air like butter and pierced the stiff artificial dummy right in the heart. _Bullseye. _Clove pulled out a second and a third knife and in quick succession, and nailed the dummy in the throat and the center of the forehead. With cool confidence she walked off of the mat and smirked at the envious expressions of the other trainees.

One of them was bold enough to approach her. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but they were cold like hers. She recognized him from her District, although they had never spoken. "Hey, I'm Cato. You're really skilled with those knives." He remarked. She scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know." The boy pretended to be offended, but then leaned in close to her ear. "Listen, don't draw too much attention to yourself, okay? People here have been talking; some of them are getting pretty jealous. Just….watch out."

Clove glared as he walked away to join some of his other friends. She had no friends, she didn't need them. That was one thing she thanked her father for. He taught her that it is much easier when one is void of a conscience, void of emotion. And trust, that was a dangerous thing. It only brought pain and disappointment. Now, the only thing that excited her was when she was holding a weapon. To have that much power, potential destruction, at your fingertips, it was a wonderful thing. She couldn't wait for her first real kill. After all, she was a monster. Monsters were born to destroy. The grey smoke came once again, swallowing Clove just as she was about to throw a 4th knife into the heart of the dummy.

"Agh, god Clove! _Yes, yes!_" The lanky blonde lay beneath her, trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle her exclamations of ecstasy as she climaxed. Afterwards, Clove removed herself from the girl's mound and sat up, surveying the dark training room. It was after hours and everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Glimmer and Clove.

"C'mere. Kiss me." Glimmer said lazily. Clove shook her head. "No. I have to go now." Glimmer made a face. "I thought that having sex with a girl is supposed to be all sentimental and sweet." She reached out to Clove and attempted to wrap her arms around Clove's waist. In less than a second, Glimmer found herself on the ground, a knife to her throat.

"Jesus, Clove! What the fuck?" She tried to wrestle out of her competitor's grasp but Clove was stronger. "Don't touch me. The next time you try anything; this knife will do more than just _graze_ your skin." Shock was clearly evident from the blonde's expression, and Glimmer skirted away from Clove the moment the knife was removed from her skin. "You're crazy." She said, as she gathered her shorts and tank top from floor. Clove flashed a malicious grin. "I know."

It was a dreary day. The sky seemed on the verge of breaking with rain, but it stayed dry and grey. Clove watched a large airship as it hovered a few feet off of the ground. Suddenly, a door opened on its belly and a body emerged from it, falling carelessly into a hole which was dug below the ship. Clove now stood by the grave. She screamed as she looked down into the deep mount of dirt. Clove's own lifeless green irises stared back at her. There was no one to comfort her spirit as Clove silently screamed at her corpse. No one came to the funeral. She was alone in life as in death. Clove noticed a sticky substance on her own chest and stared in horror at her knife which protruded from her chest. Blood spewed out of the wound and dripped onto her bare feet. She sobbed silently and clutched at her chest, yet she felt no tears spill.

Clove's eyes fluttered open….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Her head felt like it was about to burst as Clove's eyes struggled to adjust to the vivid colors. After a few moments, the bright oranges and yellows became clearer and Clove realized she was staring into a fire. _No, this can't be hell…_

"I'm not dead; I'm not dead, no, no, no." She muttered incoherently. Something stirred to the side of her. Clove looked down in horror at the hand that grasped her own. She snapped back and scrambled to her feet, at the same time removing her knife from the pocket of her pants. The girl who lay next to her was startled awake by the sudden movement. "Clove! Thank God you're up, I-" She noticed the knife that was pointed in her direction.

"Who are you?" Clove yelled out, her eyes darting back and forth. "Clove, Clove it's me….It's Katniss…Just, put the knife down. I'm not going to hurt you." Clove's nerves crawled as she tried to wrap her head around the thoughts that scattered her brain.

"Don't move! I need to-I need to think." The brunette looked worried and inched slowly towards her crazed lover.

"I said not to move! I'll kill you if you come any closer!"

The girl slowly shook her head. "You won't." She replied calmly.

Clove's hands started to shake. _Why does she act as if she knows me? Her name sounds… Do I know her?_

"Katniss…" As soon as the name rolled off of her tongue, a wave of memories washed over Clove. The night in the tree. The brunette's passionate voice as she moaned Clove's name. Resting in the sunlit field. The silkiness of her skin….The knife slipped from Clove's hand and clattered to the ground. She felt her legs turn to jelly and started to swoon, but before falling, Katniss took two steps closer and scooped Clove up in her arms.

"I'm a monster. That's all I am, Katniss. I shouldn't be here, I have no right. I should be in the ground, like in my dream…I-I don't deserve you!"

Katniss held Clove in a tight embrace and laid a trail of light kisses on her forehead. "You are _not _a monster. Look."

She reached out to Clove's cheek, who shied away at her touch. "See? Tears..." Katniss showed Clove the glimmering salt water droplet that she had retrieved from her skin. Clove looked in awe at the foreign substance.

"I might've never known the person you used to be, but I love the person you are _now, _and now is all that matters, right?", Katniss asked. Clove nodded hesitantly, while slight trembling sobs still escaped from her mouth. Katniss silenced them with a light kiss. After they broke apart, Clove resumed her introverted state and stared down at the bleak, dirt ground. She heard a slightly audible sigh come from the brunette behind her, followed by the soft crunching of grass as Katniss stood up.

"I'll be by the stream if you need anything, water supply needs replenishing." Clove nodded and stared into the fire near her feet. Katniss lingered in the small circle of light, an expression of longing on her face as she looked at Clove. After a few moments of tense silence she gave up and grabbed a fashioned torch and thrust it into the flames. They licked at the splintered wood before catching, and Katniss started in the opposite direction.

_Now what?_ Clove thought. She didn't want to tell Katniss about the contents of her dream. Clove hated to evoke pity, all that it would bring was more weakness, and Clove was _tired_ of feeling like a weakling. _Katniss likes the person I am now…but that wasn't the person I ever intended to be, that person wasn't the person that got into this competition to begin with…... What do I do now?_

Clove pondered this question over and over in her mind. There was no clear answer. She wasn't an expert on having to do the _right _thing, but Clove knew that for Katniss, she would try.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! You might've noticed the crappy photoshop job I did for the fanfic cover image…I was bored and tired and BAM! That came out :3 Also, if you haven't watched BBC's mini series 'True Love', I highly recommend it. I just uploaded a one-shot based on the couple from episode 3. (And Billie Piper from Doctor Who and Kaya Scodelario from Skins are the two lovely ladies~) So other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come soon! xx

Chapter 8:

Clove still felt melancholy. She kept replaying the scene with her father over and over again in her mind. After years of intense training and desensitization, she had pushed those memories from her thoughts, because they came from a time when she was weak, and weakness was the number one thing to avoid at all costs. But now that they had resurfaced, Clove was in a state of shock. Having all those _feelings _come crashing back down onto her after years of isolation and callousness, it wasn't something to consider lightly.

Clove tried to fall asleep, but even with the soothing crackling of embers from the fire and the comforting heat from its flames; she could not drift off, because every time she closed her eyes, there it was. Her cold and deceased corpse being lowered into the ground. She tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity until a thought startled her to her senses.

_Katniss has been gone for a while… It shouldn't be taking her this long to get fresh water from the stream._

Clove sat up, too quickly, and her vision burst into tiny, blurry stars. Her body ached but she stood up and started towards the stream. Her head pounded from the sudden activity. She tripped and cursed, stumbling over twigs and rocks on the ground. _Why didn't I just get a torch?_ After about two minutes of walking, could now hear the slight noise of running water from the stream just up ahead.

Suddenly, her eyes drifted toward an orange light wavering above the ground. She walked closer and could feel her palms start to sweat from nervousness. _What if she's mad at me for giving her the cold shoulder?_

Still walking toward the light, she was about to speak up so as not to spook Katniss, when Clove froze in her tracks. The shadowy face that stared back at her did not belong to the beautiful, lithe figure of her lover, but to _Cato_. His features were smudged with dirt and grime, but his piercing, crazed eyes were easily recognizable.

"Cato. It took you long enough to get here." Her voice remained steady. Clove did want not come off as being intimidated by the boy, although a part of her was.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was too busy tending to _this._" He lifted up his pant leg to reveal a deep gash, red and puffy from irritation.

"Ouch." Clove said. "You need a band aid for that?"

He snickered sarcastically and stared at Clove, looking her up and down. "Well," He said, after a moment of tense silence, "Don't you have something you want to ask me?" Clove manipulated her expression into one of confusion. "I don't know, Cato. I guess, there are a lot of things I want to ask you. Like, is there a brain hidden in that thick mass of skull? Oh and, why are you so impish, and pigheaded? Will those keep you busy for a while?"

Clove didn't wince as he roared and spat at her feet. "I've had it with your insults! I could kill you in one second, you know!" Clove sighed and tapped her foot on the ground. "Are you going to rage all day long or is there actually something you want to tell me?" Cato took a few heavy breaths and slowly the fire in his eyes dissipated.

"You really don't know?" He asked.

_Oh god, if I can just keep this up... He actually believes that I don't know about Katniss. _

Clove sighed. "No, why don't you tell me." Cato grunted and started walking backwards. "I can do better than tell you, I can _show _you." Clove followed him and she was glad it was dark, because if it wasn't, she was sure Cato would've seen her brow furrowed in concern. _What if he killed her? What would I do then? Well, I would kill him…and then myself. I couldn't live without her….._

"Clove…Clove…hellooo?" She was startled back to her senses by Cato and she realized that they had stopped walking. Cato brought his torch near the dirt ground and Clove was not shocked by what she saw. In the torch lit space was Katniss. She was tied up with knotted rope to the base of a tree, and her head hung limp, eyes closed. Clove had to resist the urge to rush to her side. Instead she quickly surveyed Katniss's body. Her chest was moving rhythmically up and down. _Thank god she's still alive._

Cato shoved her body with his foot and Clove wanted to hit him. "I found her here by the stream collecting water, so before she noticed me, I knocked her unconscious. It was so easy, and killing her will be even easier." Clove clenched her fist and cleared her throat.

"Just out of curiosity, why didn't you kill her right then and there? You had the opportunity, why drag it out?" She asked.

The blonde looked from Katniss to Clove. "This girl is pretty, I guess." He paused and gazed into the torch flame… "But she's not as beautiful as you." He directed his intense gaze onto Clove and then delivered the answer to her question. "I wanted us to kill her, together."


	9. Chapter 9

I bet none of you expected to see another chapter after so long…surprise! I did not give up on you! I'm sorry about the huuuge gap of time. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter because I wasn't sure exactly where I wanted the story to go, or more precisely, how I wanted it to end. DON'T WORRY. This isn't the last chapter, but it's a big step towards the conclusion. I'm not sure how you guys will take to it but I stand by my actions! :') Feedback is always welcome, thanks for being such patient readers xoxo

Cato's words swirled around her mind like an ominous storm. Hands shaking, Clove clenched them tight behind her back so that the blonde would not notice her anxiety. Through pale skin, past the numerous cavities of bone and sinew, her previously cold, dead heart which had been awakened by the now unconscious, bound girl, was now beating hard and fast, and Clove could feel the circulating blood through her ears. It was the sound of uncertainty, of _panic_.

_So this is his sick desire. This is why he kept me alive, so that he could force me to perform a fucking tag-team kill. Christ._

Clove tried to come up with a rational solution, _some way_ to get out of the situation, but no clear options stuck out in her mind, so Clove did the only thing she could do.

"Sounds fun. I have been getting quite restless lately." She glanced at his leg. "Explains why I did that to your leg, sorry about that, by the way." Cato eyed her curiously.  
>"Apologizing? That's not very Clove-like…are you alright?" <em>Note to self: Don't suck up too much next time; the empathy is too out of place.<em>

_. _"Ha ha, very funny." She scoffed. Cato winked and looked at Katniss. "Keep an eye on the girl; I have to take a piss. Then we can get this show on the road." Clove rejoiced internally at this information but simply nodded at her foe.

"Cato?" Clove had one thing that she _could _ask genuinely, something that had puzzled her from the beginning. "After Katniss dies...what'll happen to us?" Cato dramatically waltzed his way over to Clove and then wrapped her in his arms. She cringed at his touch.

"Do not fret, for I have a plan!" Cato looked about the forest warily, before leaning towards Clove's ear. "The Capitol needs a winner, but what if all their precious pawns die? All I'm saying is, better two than none, right?" Clove was surprised that Cato had thought of that plan all by himself, but it wasn't a new concept to her. Since there were virtually no other options to guarantee the survival of both her and Katniss, giving the Capitol an ultimatum seemed the only way. It would piss them off, for sure, but if they both made it out alive, there would be plenty of time to deal with their whiny government at a later date.

"Wow. That just might work." Clove answered back, forcing a small smile. Cato nodded and looked at the brunette on the ground. "Okay, I'll be right back. I'm gonna try to find some grub, too. I heard that it's bad to kill on an empty stomach and I want to go all out on this one." _Bingo._ Clove tried to sustain her monotonous tone. "Bring me back something too, I'll keep watch." As soon as Cato's torch flame was swallowed by the night and lush trees, Clove rushed to Katniss's side. She shook the girl's shoulders. "Katniss, Katniss wake up, come on." Clove gasped and jumped slightly when she found herself suddenly staring into the brunette's hazel eyes.

"I play a pretty convincing unconscious person…maybe I should go into acting." Katniss managed a weak smile and winced as she lightly touched the spot at the back of her head where Cato had delivered the blow. "Ow. That's gonna leave a mark." Clove threw her arms around her dazed companion and only allowed herself a few precious moments of bliss to smell the familiar honeysuckle fragrance of her hair and to get lost in the warmth and comfort of her embrace; their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She murmured, as she nuzzled Katniss's neck. The brunette cleared her throat, causing Clove to snap out of her revelry. "I know, and I'm overjoyed that I'm not dead too, but I would like to keep it that way…" She gestured with her bound hands to her legs which were also still tied up. There was a peculiar look in her eyes, one of hesitation, mixed with…fear, perhaps? But Clove was too concerned with rescuing both herself and her companion so she brushed off this oddity and quickly removed the knife from her pocket. The rope was thick and Cato had wrapped it tightly around the skin, so Clove had to be extra cautious not to pierce the flesh which was so close to the twine. Even so, she made quick work of it and was cutting the last rope which bound her leg, when both girls froze as the bushes a few paces in front of them began to rustle. "What my luck! I found some berries for-" Cato's words of rejoice were cut off as he stared alarmingly at the two girls in front of him.

"Well! Isn't this a surprise!" He took a step closer toward the duo. "I have to say, I'm disappointed in you, Clove. I thought that maybe that stunt you pulled at the Cornucopia was just you playing hard to get. I'm sorry to say that I was wrong." He glanced at Katniss. "Instead you fell for _her_?" He took a step closer, an ugly sneer plastered on his face. "I didn't believe it at first." Another step forward. Clove tensed her body, ready to lash out if Cato dared to try anything. Cato continued: "I still tried to deny it after Katniss told me what you had done that night." _I will fight until the very last breath escapes my- wait, what…Katniss told him about…no, I must've heard wrong. _"W-what?" Clove stammered, still unable to grasp the information she had just obtained.

"Believe me; I'm just as surprised as you! The intelligent, temperamental, calculating Clove, blinded by love? Nope, I would've never believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes, which luckily, I did." He gestured to the newly frayed ropes lying limp next to the tree, the evidence of Clove's fruitless attempt to free her beloved and hence, her traitor.

Clove glared at Cato, but she glared at him so that she would not have to look at the girl who had transformed her from the former beast that she was, into someone whose soul could finally touch the tendrils of true passion, only to have this new found heart ripped out and shattered into a million pieces by her betrayal. As she blinked back angry tears, still afraid to look at Katniss, Clove only wished to have her heart and soul taken back, because she knew at that moment, that the only thing worse than having no heart at all, is having a broken one.


	10. Chapter 10

Cato's sneer seemed to grow with every second Clove glared hopelessly into his beady eyes. Finally her morbid curiosity got the better of her and she reluctantly looked over at Katniss. The brunette's gaze was shifted downwards, seemingly fascinated with the dirt ground below her.

"_Katniss. Look at me." _Clove's voice was surprisingly steady, strengthened by the rage that was pulsing through her veins. The girl slowly shifted her gaze upward at Clove's command. The brunette's glare was too much for Clove to wrap her head around. Gone was the warm, trusting expression that she was so used to, in its place was a look of absolute loathing. At that moment Clove wanted nothing more than to retreat to the deepest shadows, the darkest recesses of her mind, where she could wallow in self pity and bury her head in shame. _The whole world saw me make an absolute fool out of myself. Father would be ashamed. I have disgraced my District…for what? For heartbreak and false love. You stupid child! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

But Clove didn't want to put on the tough act. She didn't want to hide her emotion anymore, because then she would be lying to herself and everybody else. "When did you see Cato? When did you tell him about us?" Katniss opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bulky blonde.

"She came to the Cornucopia right after you left me with that gorgeous gash. It was a quick discussion, because she had to catch up to you, and I was perplexed to say the least. But I told Kit-Kat here that I would spare her if she played along with the little game you started, so-" Katniss interrupted his snide explanation. "So because of the circumstances I had to play along until the end, and now we've reached it." Clove nodded slowly, itching to lash out and smack the unexpressive girl. "And I suppose that 'the end' means killing me and frolicking to the Capitol as the classic, 'opposites attract' couple? That's classic, really."

Cato smiled. "Thank you, I thought it was a great idea too. And truth be told, I can understand what you see in her, Clove. I'm sure she's great in the sack; I might just have to find the nearest tree and if she prefers my skills over yours." Clove clenched her fists at his offensive comment.

"She'll never love you!" she hissed. Her restraint was evident as Clove's face muscles twitched slightly and her cheeks reddened. A laugh dripping with cynicism escaped from Cato. "Maybe not at first, but I think with time, she'll grow to love me. You see, we have a connection, Katniss and I." He paused for emphasis, before continuing:

"Although I'm ruthless at times, I can recognize skill and talent. I saw that right away with Katniss. Now, when Peeta was still alive and joined our group, I promised him that I would spare Katniss for as long as I could, partly because I was intrigued by her, and because strategically, it was a good move to keep Peeta at bay. So, after your little stunt in the tree, she raced over to me, because Peeta had told her to trust me when he was still alive, and she really appreciated how I secretly, in my own way, saved her from death for this long.

He paused, a mockingly reflective look on his face, before continuing, despite Clove's hurtful expression. "It must hurt, that the only person whom you didn't choose to toy with, the one you chose to _fall in love with_, was the one who fucked you and fucked you up, in the end. Quite climactic, really."

Clove didn't know how to respond, because everything he said had been the truth. She acted rashly and fell into their trap, but unlike the old Clove, who would fight until she dropped dead in order to escape the mere threat of failure, the broken warrior of the present was done battling with her inevitable fate. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her dagger. She placed it cautiously on the ground, and watched as Cato's expression changed from one of alarm to confusion.

"What are you doing?" Clove looked calmly up at her foe and gave a weak smile. "I'm done fighting, Cato. _Done._" At this final annunciation she glanced at the quiet brunette, whose mouth was still set in a straight line, but before Clove could analyze the slight glistening in her eyes, the brute was at her side, his harsh grip on her arm. He leaned in and his hot breath crawled through Clove's ear as he whispered urgently. "Then at least do me one favor so you can at least save the girl, fight_ back_! His voice was steady, yet with a distinct edge of, what was it, panic?

_Of course… They were relying on me to react vengefully, so that they could kill me and still be portrayed in a 'good light' in the eyes of the Capitol. Clever._

"What makes you think I would want to save her?"

"Because you still love her, Clove. I've known you for years, I can see it in your eyes… you can't fool me!" Cato whispered back, cocking his head slyly to one side. Clove stayed in stubborn silence for a moment, before turning away from the intimidating blonde and towards Katniss.

"Was it really all an act? All of it? I need the truth…at least respect me enough to tell me the truth!" Her voice cracked as Clove uttered the last few words. The whole situation was too much for her to comprehend. Just days ago, Clove's manner would've mirrored that of the brunette, who showed no emotion, she simply stood with her hands at her side and her gaze directed slightly ahead of the crumbling warrior in front of her. All that Clove could do at that moment was to stare at this clone of her former self in horror and disbelief as she fearfully awaited Katniss's response…..

Anyone have any guesses on what will happen next? Leave a comment, I love hearing from you guys! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss looked past Clove and cleared her throat before answering in a monotonous tone.

"You're a monster, I could never love someone as cruel as you, Clove. My heart belongs to Cato… because he kept his promise and protected me." At this, she looked toward the blonde and smiled before continuing. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, but I came into this competition to win, and that's what I'm going to do." Throughout her curt speech, Katniss had avoided Clove's gaze once again. Clove was numb. She felt everything, yet nothing. She had heard it from Katniss's own mouth, how their love was only an illusion, a cheap trick, a method of survival. Yet she refused to believe that the gentle way the girl's soft fingers entwined in her own, how their bodies moved effortlessly and in synch in the throw of passion, that all of that was just a ploy.

_She really hates me. This is actually happening. I wish she would at least have the decency to look at me when she's talking. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. _Clove thought, as the brunette now turned away after her little speech, leaving the floor to Cato.

"So there you have it, sweet pea. Now that we're done with the sentiments, what's it gonna be? Are you going to make this difficult?" He raised an eyebrow, testing the waters. Clove sighed and raised her hands up in tired frustration and growled in a low voice. "_Fine._" She reached into her pocket and felt the cold steel of the knife. The weapon had treated her well throughout her short life. It had served as her method of destruction, protection, and sometimes, admittedly so, seduction. But now as she handled the sharp edged weapon, Clove felt only the immense weight of impending doom settle upon her.

This was it. This was her final showdown, her last hurrah. That brilliant knife, her one trustworthy companion, would be the one to see her through till the end. A pang of sadness suddenly struck her as she realized the pathetic nature of that fact. There was no one in her life that actually stayed. Her mother was dead, her father was a lost cause, Cato; the person that was as close to a friend as she would get, was about to kill her, and Katniss…there were no words to describe the changes that that one individual had sparked in her soul, but she too, like everyone else, did not stay. With steady hands, ready to die with dignity, Clove brought the knife to its ready position at the side of her hips, and she crouched, poised for battle. She could sense the camouflaged cameras as they hungrily filmed the unfolding scene in front of them for the expectant viewers back home. Cato put his hands inside his pants pocket and took them out theatrically, nothing in his possession.

"No weapon for me. It would just weigh me down."

Clove snorted. "Yeah okay, I think your enormous ego takes care of that already." Her retort caused a wicked sneer across the blonde's already harsh features. "Now there's the Clove I know and love! Let's get this show on the road. The sooner I kill you, the sooner I can rejoice with my girl." At this, he looked towards Katniss, who stood some distance away from the duelers. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"I'm not forgetting that dinner you promised!" The sweetness of her tone caused a fresh surge of anger to run through Clove's veins, and she could feel that familiar animalistic behavior starting to break free. Katniss must've sensed this tension, for she glanced at Clove for only a moment, and in that instant, Clove pounced.

Her sudden attack caught Cato off guard, and he stumbled backwards to avoid a savage slice to his chest. Clove relished the familiar power in her grip, and soon her knife was dancing to a steady rhythm. _Stab, recover, stab, recover. _Cato's jabs were powerful, but where he possessed force, Clove had agility on her side. She was light on her feet as she dodged his meaty fists, all while trying to cause contact between her blade and Cato's thick skin. As they waltzed across the dirt ground, Clove noticed that her opponent had a slight limp from his left leg. He tried to hide it by favoring his right side, always facing Clove from this position. She sped up her attacks, causing Cato to focus more on dodging than offense. She aimed a strike at his face, and as Cato put up his hands to block the blow, she delivered a quick, forceful kick to his wounded leg.

A shriek ripped through the air as the blonde fell with a thud, and in less than a second Clove was on top of him. Unfortunately, this strategy didn't pan out. In a fit of adrenaline, Clove overestimated her strength, which was considerably less than her opponent. She found her wrists being twisted at a grotesque angle as Cato easily pinned down her hands.

"You didn't think you would actually beat me now, did you?" Cato spat. The strength that Clove possessed just minutes ago was completely evaporated as she stared at the glint of steel which now lay in her opponent's hands. She could feel death's permanent grip descending upon her as she watched Cato twirl her knife, a devilish grin spread across his face.

"I guess the odds _weren't _in your favor, Clove. Any last words?" He asked her, as the knife found its way to Clove's throat, tickling the soft skin threateningly. She opened her mouth to utter some acidic remark, but no sound came out. There were no words she could say. Death was upon her and she could do nothing but stare intensely into his ugly face, while secretly wishing that the last face she saw could belong instead to the wicked beauty who stole her heart.

How was my attempt at writing an action sequence? I've never really tried before so this was quite fun~! So, Cato vs. Clove…it seems as if our heroine's journey is over…but the battle isn't over yet! Can't wait to get started on this next chapter, I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long c: Let me in on all your thoughts, I love to hear them! 3


	12. Chapter 12

The knife still pressed against her throat, Clove wished that her opponent would just make the fatal slice that would finally bring her peace. Unfortunately, Cato's ever present dramatic side caused him to once again press his slimy lips against her cheek. "That's for being my friend." Clove was trying to decipher this peculiar gesture when suddenly, a searing sensation ripped through her leg. Her scream cut through the forest as Cato plunged her knife slowly and painfully through Clove's thigh.

"And that's for stabbing me in the back. It feels great to have a taste of your own medicine, doesn't it?" She made the mistake of looking down, and even by the faint light from Cato's torch, her body started to convulse from panic at the sight of the large deep red blotch which was seeping through her pant leg. Cato waved the bloody knife in front of her pale face and then pointed it once again at her throat.

He took his time fishing for something in his pocket, and he came out with a few small objects which he popped in his mouth, presumably a food of some sort, chewing ravenously with delight, before focusing his attention back to Clove.

"I didn't hit an artery, so that little cut won't kill you, at least right away. It hurts like hell though, doesn't it?" Cato started to laugh, his dark tone sounding like the devil himself. Clove _really_ wanted him to slit her throat now, the pain in her leg was that excruciating, but instead he just….coughed. His laughter had turned into a fit of harsh coughs. Clove felt fresh wet spots spray onto her clothes as Cato coughed up a spurt of blood.

_"What the fuck!"_ Cato uttered, in between his vulgar hacking.

The knife slipped from his grasp and as soon as the weird episode started, it was over. The blonde fell to the dirt, his mouth hanging slightly agape and his eyes open wide in terror and confusion.

He was dead.

Clove was halfway delirious, yet she managed to focus long enough to notice the cause of his demise. What appeared to be blue ink was stained on the tips of his fingers and lips, but Clove knew that this did not belong to any writing utensil. The juice belonged to the extremely poisonous _nightlock_.

_That's what he was eating… He had mentioned finding berries earlier; he must've mistaken them for blueberries in the dark!_ Nightlock was the most venomous plant in existence, known to kill its consumer before even reaching the stomach. Clove slowly got herself into a sitting position and squeezed her thigh tightly to put pressure on the wound and slow the bleeding. She noticed that it wasn't as bad as she originally thought, the cut was quite deep but clean…applying enough pressure would keep her condition stable until she could find an adequate bandage.

Her gaze snapped toward movement out of the corner of her eyes. In the fiasco, she had let the brunette slips from her mind, but now as she watched Katniss walk warily into the torchlight, a plethora of emotions flooded through her once again. Katniss knelt down next to Cato's corpse and stared blankly, before reaching out to gently close his eyelids. It was deafly silent for a minute or so as she continued her expressionless gaze, her hands crossed and placed delicately on her lap. Clove had a million things to say, to shout, to curse at her. But as they sat, less than a foot apart, Clove didn't feel like breaking the silence. The thoughts in her mind were loud and scattered enough.

Katniss still wouldn't look at her, but Clove did not take that same approach. She noticed how the girl's shoulders slightly slumped, and how her eyes were void of that familiar sparkle, instead they were glazed over and dull, as if it were not Katniss staring through them at all, but some mindless zombie. She noticed how Katniss's hands slightly shook. Perhaps it was because she had just touched the lifeless body of the one who promised her victory, survival, a _life_. This thought almost brought tears to Clove's eyes, because she had vowed to provide Katniss with the same exact thing… but Katniss didn't choose her. Despite this, as she looked upon her competitor's shaking hands, Clove felt what could best be described as slight sympathy for her.

So very hesitantly without knowing exactly what it was she was doing, in the odd stillness that lay upon the woods, she extended her hand towards that of the girl next to her and clasped it reassuringly. Maybe from the shock of this gesture, Katniss quickly looked up from the hand which now held hers, to its owner. In that instance, Clove noticed a shift in her eyes. They crinkled up and her brow furrowed, yet the look in her gaze was not harsh or crude… it was almost apprehensive; with a mix of…sadness, perhaps? But as soon as it came, the look was gone, and Katniss broke her stare and shoved Clove's hand away, while simultaneously standing up. She watched Katniss walk away, until the girl was completely out of view, consumed by the night, and did not try to stop her.

She was too exhausted to think, and the blood loss she had suffered, and was _still _suffering, zapped her strength tremendously. Clove had the urge to lay back down and let sleep carry her away, yet a part of her brain protested against this desire, why, she had no idea. Because of this, Clove leaned over towards Cato with a groan, and searched the pockets of his jacket. There was a jar of water, a match, and thankfully, a handful of gauze bandages. She also took back her knife. Satisfied with this discovery, she grasped the torch and slowly stood up. It was torture trying to walk, every time she extended her leg to take a step, agonizing pain shot through her muscles and her vision blurred.

When she finally reached the stream, Clove practically dove into the shallow water, clenching her teeth as her wound burned from the cleansing liquid but sighed at its the immediate soothing effect. She knew that water would not be enough to sterilize the gash, but hopefully an infection would wait to form until she could see properly in the daylight and try to find a better solution. After removing the dried, caked blood from her body, Clove left her bath and applied a bandage to her aching thigh.

Now tiredness overcame her and this time she let it. Not even her millions of thoughts, questions and anxieties that swirled around her restless mind about that past hour could stop her from obtaining some much needed shut eye…..

Whoa! Death by nightlock…poor Cato, never saw that one coming :'( I don't know, did you guys? I hope it wasn't too predictable. I'm going to make like Clove and get some shut eye too, this fic is keeping me up till all hours of the night! I hope you guys liked this chapter 3 xx


	13. Chapter 13

Clove awoke suddenly to a succession of thunderous booms. She looked up with bleary eyes at the sky which was almost pitch black, the clouds filled to the brim and just starting to burst with rain. _Interesting change of scenery_ _from the Capitol…_Clove thought. After all, they were the ones who controlled every aspect of the arena. They could technically kill any tribute off if they wanted to, and it was as easy as a click of a button. Clove shook off this thought as she scrambled towards better shelter from the impending storm. Her leg throbbed as she dragged it through the wet grass and newly formed mud, toward a tree that loomed large even against the forceful rain.

She didn't dare look down at her leg until she was seated under the tree's branches. By the pain that she was experiencing, Clove didn't even need to see it to tell that the status of her wound was grim. Her suspicion was confirmed when she finally reached the base of the tree. After shaking the rain from hr hair like a wet dog, Clove gingerly lifted her pants leg and winced at the sight of the puffy, jagged gash. She tried to reassure herself that it could've been worse if she hadn't reached the river and washed out the wound, and the bandage must've helped as well…But Clove also knew that a bit of water and fabric was not effective enough to ward off a nasty infection, and by the look, and pain, of her leg, it was clear that an infection was indeed slowly devouring the healthy cells of her skin. Clove grimaced and hastily restored her pant leg to its previous position, covering the ugly gash.

She lay with her back against the solid bark as rain came down heavily around her, making it virtually impossible to see more than a few feet in front of her. _The Capitol must be doing this for a reason…maybe to slow me down? Get me to die first by leaving me abandoned in a forest with insufficient means to heal? That's really low of them but it's a possibility…_Suddenly a separate thought occurred to her. Clove reluctantly stood up and braced herself for the pain which shot through her leg as she took the first step out from the protection of the tree and into the raging tempest.

Wind whipped through her hair and she was completely drenched within a few seconds. The pounding water droplets were like knives as they hit her face, and every step she took seemed to require more and more effort as the rain steadily weighed her down. Clove could barely see where she was going; even the hours upon hours of survival classes and weather observations didn't help her at the center of the hurricane-like storm. Hell, she didn't even _know_ where she was going. Pure instinct was what drove her forward, what caused her keep moving despite the extreme pain in her leg and overwhelming tiredness which plagued her whole being. It was this instinct which finally led her out of the storm. She ran, virtually blind, until suddenly everything stopped. She did not feel the tiny, chill pricks of rain on her jacket, or the brutal wind on her back. She released her pupils from their squinted state and looked up at the sky, bright blue, with white puffy clouds and a brilliant sun. Her instincts had led her out of the tempest and back to the place where all of her troubles had begun.

Although the sun shone warmly, Clove felt a chill run down her spine and she quickly backtracked until she was ducked behind a bush. In front of her was the very tree that she knew all too well. Out of the thousands of identical trees in the arena, it was once again her instinct which told her that she was back to the very spot. But she was not alone. A girl sat atop a large branch, high off of the ground. Clove felt her stomach lurch. It was too much.

The scene that took place only two nights ago flashed before her eyes and all she could see was the girl's beautiful, deadly smile before her, and the sickeningly sweet scent of honeysuckle clouded her mind in a thick haze.


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss was not aware of Clove's presence. Sitting amongst the green leaves and miniscule insects, Clove observed with a semi-crazed mind as the girl slowly left her sitting position and stood up on the solid branch. She took her bow and slowly drew an arrow from the quiver strapped to her back. Making the action seem effortless, Katniss pulled her arm back and shot the arrow. It traveled with the speed of a bullet on a completely straight path ahead of her, coming to an abrupt stop into the flesh of yet another tree. Before Clove could blink, Katniss had shot another arrow, and another, each hitting that same poor tree. After the third arrow had penetrated its target, Katniss lowered her arm from its action stance and placed the bow gently at her feet, breathing heavily.

She stared at the three arrows which stuck out from the distant tree and suddenly took a few steps forward. Although Clove was a good distance away from her, she could still tell that Katniss seemed limp and she moved as if in some sort of trance. Clove almost blew her cover as Katniss nearly walked off of the branch, finally stopping right at the edge. The brunette looked down at the ground far below her feet and for the first time she seemed to waver. Clove held her breath, fearing that any air she released would be enough to tip her over the edge.

After what seemed like an agonizingly long period of time, Clove sighed in relief as Katniss finally plopped down onto the tree's hard surface. She shifted her head up, facing the sky, neck bent and eyes closed for a few seconds, her mouth set in a straight line. She stayed like that for quite some time, and Clove was completely enthralled by the brunette as she watched from her camouflaged viewpoint. The bubbling, boiling mixture of anger, pain, sadness and disappointment in her mind was completely simmered down at that moment. Katniss's mysterious, brilliant presence overpowered even the horrid ache from her leg.

But her expression started to shift. Eyes still shut; her mouth began to twist…_what is it…is she laughing? _Clove wondered. She strained her ears to try and listen for any hint of laughter but there was none. Instead, Clove detected a very faint sound. It was quick and soft, like a hiccup, but as she squinted her eyes to get a closer look at the brunette, Clove realized what it was. Katniss was…_crying_. The girl's shoulders shook as powerful tremors ran through her body. Tears ran down her face and although Clove knew that the cause of those tears was from the death of Cato, she still longed to wipe the ugly stains from Katniss's beautiful face.

Clove had never seen the brunette cry; she sensed that the girl was too proud, or sometimes stubborn, to show her feelings to that magnitude.

_She must've really liked him. But then why did she so readily cheat on him with me? And why not kill me out of spite after the blonde died? I was wounded; it would've been easy and quick for her to do me in. _

Clove didn't have a hard time answering her own questions. Cato made it no secret that Katniss continued to sleep with her because of their scheme. As far as why Cloves' corpse wasn't currently lying in a cold, metallic ship with the other tributes was easy enough to see. Clove figured that at the moment Cato died unexpectedly, the plans which Katniss had been formulating in her mind all came crashing down, and from her own experience, Clove knew how depressing, how horrifying that feeling was. Katniss fled the scene without _causing_ another scene because at that moment, one death was all she could handle, even if it meant letting the one girl who stood in your way of victory live another day. Clove understood. Part of her wished Katniss _had_ killed her instead of prolonging her suffering, but what was done, or not done, could not be helped.

After a while, Katniss's sobs quieted down until they consisted of sporadic inhalations of air. The scene was almost picturesque, in an odd, eerie way. Katniss faced the sky, immersed in its light from the sunny day. She still managed to maintain a sort of majestic beauty, high up in the trees; a stranger who happened to come upon her might think that she had a handle on things, that the forest was her relief, her safety. But her puffy eyes and the drying tears caked to her cheeks told a different story. Clove watched as the brunette got up and slowly moved towards the center of the tree, until she stood in front of it. She brought her fingers to the rough bark and left them there for a moment, eyes closed. Clove couldn't tell what her focus was, but whatever it was, it caused one last tear to roll down her cheek, and as she removed her hand from the tree, the sadness was gone. Her expression became that blank one which both frightened and intrigued Clove, because it was so much like her own.

Katniss shimmied down the large tree carefully, and Clove held her breath and crouched behind her cover as the brunette, with her pack and bow, continued on her way to wherever she was headed, if she even had a destination. Clove watched warily until the girl was out of sight and then finally stood up and stretched her limbs. Her leg throbbed uncontrollably and she had to bite her tongue in order to suppress a cry of anguish. _It's going to be a long day if I can't do anything else to fix my leg. _She thought. But her curiosity outweighed her concern for her health at the moment, so Clove turned to face the monster tree. She needed to see what, if anything, had caught Katniss's attention way up there….


	15. Chapter 15

She approached the tree and immediately regretted her stubborn curiosity. Normally, Clove wouldn't give climbing the thing a second thought, but the throbbing of her leg begged to differ. _'Am I really this crazy and masochistic to go up this? Wait…yes I am'_ Clove gripped the rough bark and started pulling herself upwards, trying to shift the weight to her uninjured leg. But no matter how she tried to get around moving the wounded limb, Clove had to drag it up if she wanted to keep moving forward.

Every inch, every foot she ascended, the more her leg protested. She tried to shut out the pain, but that did no good, it was too intense, so Clove did the next best thing, she embraced it. She let the fiery ache consume her being, focusing on the pain to motivate her upward. Clove dug her boots into the tree with determination, creating a steady rhythm which was fueled by the agony now festering inside her mind as well as her body.

Like a wild animal she traversed the tree, her paws moving at light speed as they met every jagged piece of bark with precision.

She was halfway there now. Clove could feel her energy draining but she continued on, brushing the fatigue off of her back like the branches which whipped past her. By now, the pain in her leg had become that of a dull annoyance, still detectable yet somewhere in the background. All that mattered was getting to the top. Clove knew that she would find an answer there, a missing puzzle piece…_something_ of value. She'd be damned if she let her leg stand in the way of something so vital.

She could see the branch clearly now, a mere ten feet above her. _I'm almost there, just a few more feet. _Her muscles screamed out in exhaustion. She had underestimated the length of this venture, it was at least twice the length of the climbing set-up that she had mastered during her training at the Capitol, and her body knew it. _Don't give up yet, don't you dare…there's no going back now. _She told herself. After two more minutes of climbing which felt like an eternity, Clove somehow managed to thrust herself onto the target branch. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, the core of this inferno being her leg, the pain of which she now experienced severely.

It was Cato all over again, he was there on top of her, with his savage grin and deadly intentions. But instead of a single slice, her leg was being torn apart by multiple stabs of his, no, her knife. Blood spewed everywhere, spraying Cato's devilish expression as she lay beneath him, screaming pleas that no one would hear, and as helpless as a pig to slaughter. Clove tried to remove this image from her mind and cursed at her foolishness. _Cato is dead. He's dead and you're alive…nastily wounded, but alive. Get a hold of yourself!_

After clenching her teeth and not daring to move her body for a few minutes, the pain began to subside, so she sat up and took a few deep breaths, looking for the first time at her surroundings. It was, as she expected, uneventful, filled mostly with trees, sky, and more trees. A chill ran through her as she remembered what was most important about this location was not the sights, but the event which had occurred here. It was the place of the beginning, and probably the end, of her life. It was where she made her most life changing decision. The spot she stood on now was the same spot where she laid only a couple nights before, fulfilling that decision by pleasuring, and border-line _torturing _the girl she loved most, the girl who turned her life upside down, and the girl who would be her downfall.

It was a dizzying prospect, one that Clove couldn't think about for too long before becoming nauseous, so she shook her head and looked around again, knowing that it wasn't for the nice view that Katniss had come up here. Suddenly she remembered something, and moved too quickly towards the trunk of the tree. The burning shot through her leg like lightning, and Clove got the wind knocked out of her.

_This is not good. How am I going to get down from here if I can't even move without dying? No. Now is not the time to think about this. _She chided herself, and turned her attention back toward the base of the tree, at the same spot that she had seen Katniss stare at in an almost hypnotized manner just before she left the tree. At first glance, this spot was nothing special. She saw bark, the thousands of intricate markings belonging to the old tree. But after staring intently for a few moments, Clove noticed something that was out of the ordinary. Amongst all of the splintered edges and rough patches littered on the bark, there was a distinct marking that caught her eye.

She placed her fingers over a few small cuts in the tree, cuts which all intersected to form a messy and shaky looking _K_. Her fingers traced the lines and then danced over to the right to touch a symbol that looked like a lowercase _T_, but Clove knew by the following letter that this symbol wasn't T, because the last shakily curved letter caused Clove to pound her fist onto the weathered tree in rage.

K+C.

_K+C_

_ Katniss and Cato. _

The blood pounded loudly in Clove's ears, the sound of unbridled hatred and betrayal.

_How dare she defile this special place with his presence! _It was Clove's turn to cry hot tears of hurt and disappointment as she pounded her fists blindly into the sentimental message. She smiled in delirium at the blood which seeped from her knuckles. It reminded her that she was human still, that she wasn't the monster, that the monster was Katniss. Katniss, who had not the slightest sympathy or remorse for her, for the one who swore to protect her and lay down her life if it meant saving her. No, none of that mattered to the monstrous brunette, it couldn't of, since she had the nerve to cry over her dead boy toy and mark their love in the one place that meant the most to the Career. And the worst part was that Katniss _knew_ this. She had come up here to spite Clove, she knew that Clove would come back here and she set up the whole thing, just to spite her for the death of Cato. Clove didn't think that the brunette was that cunning and heartless, and she cursed herself for her ignorance and stupidity.

Finally, when she couldn't feel her hands anymore, Clove stopped using the tree as her punching bag and sat against the tree in defeat. Her breathing was escalated and her vision blurred from fiery tears. Broken sobs escaped from her mouth and Clove hated herself for crying, but it was out of her control. An overwhelming tiredness that had been building up finally dropped onto her, the weight of it forcing her eyes shut, and Clove's sobs led her into a restless sleep….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Clove awoke it was still dark, but her intuition told her that dawn would be approaching soon, meaning, the Capitol was finally deciding to turn on the lights. She sat up slowly and stretched her stiff body. Looking around, she frowned, secretly disappointed that there was no beeping parachute anywhere near her, no ointment or nutrient to heal her wounds. _No, of course there wouldn't be_, she thought, _I'm not likeable enough to earn sponsors, and I'm supposed to be the one with the advantage anyway. _She gritted her teeth and stood up, experiencing the expectant ache from her thigh. The wound itself looked better than it had previously, and upon touching it, Clove knew by its relatively cool temperature that she didn't have an infection. Regardless, it was still painful and proved to be quite a hindrance for her attempt at descending the tree.

She shimmied down slowly and carefully, not daring to make any harsh movements that would cause her to slip.

_Katniss made this look way easier than it is._ This thought caused a pang at Clove's heart as she realized that she never did find out how the brunette got to know all her tricks and talents.

_I guess I'll never know, now. _

Clove growled and continued down the tree, frustrated with herself for reverting back to the nostalgic feeling about Katniss which so often plagued her. No, all she should feel now is regret over not killing the girl sooner.

Getting down the tree was less time consuming than going up, but when Clove finally stumbled to the bottom and her boots touched the dirt ground, she was nonetheless out of breath. Clove removed a jug from her pack and drank thirstily. The refreshing water felt good as is traveled down her throat and she didn't stop until half the bottle was gone. Next she rinsed her leg with the remaining water and then changed her bandage. Satisfied and ready to go, Clove set off again in the same direction that Katniss had wandered off into.

To pass the time, Clove tossed her knife back and forth, admiring its shine and enjoying the feel of it in her hands once again. She grinned as she remembered back to when she had first laid eyes on her trademark weapon….

It was toward the end of her first week as a Career. They had began training from the very first day, and Clove was determined from the start, but she was not lethal by any means. Of course, she was put in groups with other new arrivals, but her small size and subsequent lack of strength was a definite disadvantage. Unlike Cato, who had earned his reputation of brute and top dog among the group for his forcefulness and power right away, Clove had to feel out her strengths and pinpoint her weaknesses. The first few weapons that she tried out brought only embarrassment for the trainee.

The baton was much too heavy and after dropping it numerous times and almost breaking the toes of her mentor, she figured it was wise to move on. Her attempt at using the bow and arrow was less than successful as well; she glanced toward the floor from the loud snickers that erupted when the arrows she shot ended up piercing not the fabric flesh of the dummies, but the ceiling tiles.

No, the weapon that her mentor placed, nervously, in her hands that final day of the week was the double sided knife. As she held the handle and ran her fingers over the sharp blade, she could practically feel the overwhelming sense of strength and power course through her veins. _This _was her weapon.

From then on, the knife went everywhere with her. Technically, Careers weren't allowed to carry their weapons outside of the training room, but her mentors made a special exception for Clove, who they could tell was exceptionally gifted with the knife. The other students became wary of her, once they took note of her skill. She was not stupid; she heard them as they whispered about her. They said she was arrogant and rude, that she was meek without her precious blade to protect her. So she wasn't surprised when one day, a tall, bulky Career who looked to be at least a year or two older than her caught Clove off guard after hours in the training room. He pinned her up against the wall and grabbed her wrist before she could reach into her pocket for the knife.

"So that's where you keep it." He said snidely, and with his free hand he removed the blade from her possession. Clove's glare was ice cold and full of contempt, but the boy was startled that she wasn't resisting or trying to fight back.

"Who's the weak one now, huh? Look at you, you're nothing without your precious little knife." He said, still holding her up against the solid wall.

"Okay, maybe that's true. But you know what? I bet _you're_ nothing without your precious _little _cock." Although she was young, Clove had heard enough foul language from these pricks to last a lifetime, and she applauded herself for utilizing one of their most frequently used terms.

Her bully, however, didn't appreciate this, and he slammed her against the wall. Clove didn't cry out, she didn't react at all to his anger. She simply stared at him, the corners of her mouth upturned in a slight grin. He released her from his grasp, still holding the knife. "I'm going to keep this for a while, if you don't mind." He said sarcastically, knowing that the girl could do nothing about it anyway. Clove nodded slowly, still not taking her eyes off of him.

He started to walk backwards, still keeping his eyes on the girl, when she spoke up. "Before you go, I just want to let you in on a little secret." She closed the small distance he had made in two easy steps. The boy eyed her curiously, her knife at his side. He waited for her to speak. She stared at him with her intense gaze. After a few moments of their silent staring contest, Clove was the one to break it.

She spat in his face. The Career stumbled backwards in shock and lifted his hands to his eyes. Big mistake. Clove took advantage of his momentary distraction and kicked him in the chest, causing the boy to fall to the ground. With cat-like speed she pounced on top of him and stole back her knife. Knowing that he could easily overpower her, she pointed her beloved weapon at his throat to ensure that he wouldn't try anything.

"Tell me again how you think I'm such a weakling." She growled in his ear, tickling the tip of the blade against his soft flesh.

"I-I'm sorry, you're not, you're not!" He managed to stutter out a few more panicky apologies before Clove grew tired of his voice. She got off of him and stood up, but still pointed the glistening blade in his direction.

"Don't ever threaten me again. This is your only warning, and I suggest you tell your friends so they don't make the same mistake." With this last advisory, she left the shocked Career lying on the ground to ponder what had just occurred.

The event traveled quickly and from then on, everyone was sure to stay away from the girl with the knives, and Clove liked it that way.

Clove ceased her walk down memory lane and gazed at the knife like a mother would look at her child. She owed it so much; it had given her the courage, strength, and confidence which transformed her from the helpless, abused child that she was, into the abusive, fierce warrior who had come this far.

_And no silly girl was going to get in the way of her well-deserved survival. _


	17. Chapter 17

With every step forward, Clove could instinctively feel herself growing closer to Katniss, and with each passing minute, Clove felt more and more the familiar desire that had recently been dormant within her... The desire to _kill_.Her heart pounded hard and steady, yet she felt totally calm. Clove was aware of the blood pulsing through her veins, the slight ache from her leg, every twitch of her limbs and blink of her eyes. The edges of the trees and the shrubs of the forest seemed to glow, their colors vibrant and alive.

She was becoming the animal again, the bloodthirsty, powerful beast whose hunger would not be satiated until it felt the slowing heartbeat of its next victim, saw the last glimpse of light disappear in the eyes of the hopeless dying warrior. Clove needed that satisfaction, she craved it, longed for it once again, and the only person alive for her to carry out her desires was Katniss.

_This kill is going to be an interesting one...possibly my most thrilling one yet,_ she thought, because aside from her usually deadly disposition, she had a vendetta against the brunette, and the thirst for vengeance _always_ spices things up.

Her love for the girl was almost completely forgotten. Now as she pictured the girl in her mind, she didn't see her beauty, only the ugliness of the treachery that Katniss had committed. Clove needed retribution, she had to eliminate the one source of weakness which soiled her ruthless reputation. Clove walked on, listening for any signs of movement, ready to pounce at any moment if the girl came into view. Her knife fit perfectly in the crevice of her grasp. She ran through numerous killing tactics in her mind and laughed at herself because she had no need to. Once a target came into view, her instinct would kick in and the target would simply be destroyed. It was as easy as a flick of her wrist.

Clove jumped the gun twice, throwing her knife when she saw a rustling bush out of the corner of her eye. It was only a squirrel. Clove walked over to it and noticed that the beady eyes of the squirrel were twitching wildly. She looked closer and saw why. The eyes were in fact not eyes at all, but two little cameras. Clove snickered and winked at the lens, giving the public a devilish grin before she kicked the robotic figure in the face.

_The Capitol is just eating this up, aren't they? Well I'll be sure to give them a good show._

Clove walked in the same direction for about another hour until she spotted it. The key to her victory, riches, and fame, was sitting on a large boulder about fifty feet in front of where Clove stood. She had a canteen in her hand and her bow rested on the ground beside her. Clove moved quickly and quietly closer to the girl, making sure to stay out of view so as to have the element of surprise.

Katniss was sharpening one of her arrows with a knife...the same knife that Clove had technically given her when she threw it unsuccessfully during the Cornucopia bloodbath.

Clove wanted her second knife back.

Crawling in the shadows, she stayed hidden until she was directly behind Katniss, hiding in a bush a few feet away. Clove took one last deep breath and charged toward the rock. Katniss noticed her when she was only a few footsteps away, and by that time Clove was in mid pounce, her knife at the ready. Katniss took the split second she had to react and flung herself off of the boulder before Clove could get a hold of her. Clove followed the girl with ease, her speed making up for her small stature.

"C'mere, lover girl, it's time for you to pay for your naughtiness!" She annunciated that last word as she jumped onto Katniss, launching them both towards the ground.

Possessing more weight than her attacker, Katniss was able to twist her body to the side in order to avoid the sudden flash of steel coming toward her. "Christ, Clove!" Katniss yelled, while dodging yet another attempted blow, this time from Clove's fist.

"What's the matter? Don't like surprises?" Clove taunted the brunette, as she raised her knife again. But before she could strike it downwards, Clove found her wrists being held in Katniss's powerful grip. She yelled in rage and thrashed wildly, trying to escape from her captor. Katniss stayed firm, not relinquishing her hold even when Clove spit in her face.

Then came the insults.

"_Let go, swine! Get your filthy hands off of me! I despise you! Please, kill me now so I won't have to look at your hideous face any longer!_"

When these didn't work, Clove became violent again, kicking her legs and twisting her body back and forth.

"Stop. Clove, look at me."

The brunette's commanding voice echoed in Clove's mind, causing her to slow her movements.

"Look at me." She repeated.

As if in slow motion Clove obeyed, finally meeting eyes with the girl. Her sparking green irises were almost trance-like, but before Clove could get lost in them again, she took the brunette by surprise and thrust herself upwards with force, causing both of their heads to collide. With the brunette caught off guard, Clove easily tore her arms out of Katniss's grasp and flipped her position so that it was she who was in control. Although her head was throbbing and dizziness clouded her mind, Clove managed to direct her knife at the brunette's neck.

"You really didn't think that your little hypnotizing trick would work, did you?" Clove stared at her blade pressed lightly against Katniss's neck.

_It was almost over._

She pressed the knife farther into the soft skin of the brunette, drawing a sharp yelp from Katniss. Clove looked up at the sound and a frantic expression from the girl greeted her.

"Not so confident now, are you?"

She waited for a moment and not hearing an answer, she pressed the knife harder, drawing blood.

"I'm not scared of you, Clove!" Katniss said, her voice shaky but low. At the sound of her name, Clove bent over until her lips were right up against her opponent's ear.

"So you're not afraid of death, then?" She asked tauntingly.

Clove waited for her response, which came after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I'm just afraid of..." She spoke slowly and with deliberation, despite the blade pointed at her neck. For some reason Clove was extremely impatient, feeling as if she was on the very edge of something, standing on the brink, and only Katniss's voice could send her off.

"What?!" Clove questioned, using her free hand to grab the brunette's cheek between her calloused fingers. Katniss looked helplessly at Clove before continuing.

"Well I guess I am afraid, because if I die, I won't see you again and-and that scares me. Death doesn't. The power you hold over me, does."

Clove shook her head incredulously, refusing to believe the words that had just left Katniss's trembling lips.

"No, you don't get to do this. Don't you dare try and mess with my mind again!" She pounded a fist on the ground.

She was shouting now. "You _loved him! You wrote his name on the tree, for gods sake_!"

The thought of Cato and Katniss going behind her back caused a fresh wave of anger to rush through her, and she swiped her hand across Katniss's cheek, causing red scratch marks to blossom on her already rosy skin. She saw the brunette wince quickly, and this act of aggression gave Clove a moment of satisfaction, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed the not hurt or pained expression on the girls face anymore, but one of confusion.

"That mark on the tree... The "C" doesn't stand for him, Clove." Her voice trailed off as she looked desperately into Clove's eyes, searching for a sign of understanding. All she found was a glare void of emotion. Katniss sighed and strained her vision to glance at the slightly bloodied knife still pressed up against her neck.

"Since I can't convince you, go on. Kill me. Get it over with. Go on!" Katniss jerked herself forward suddenly. There was a sickening sound of breaking flesh and then a thin slit of red appeared on her throat. Clove stared in shock at the trickle of blood running down the brunette's neck.

_The girl was surrendering to her._ Clove could practically see herself standing with President Snow in front of millions at the Capitol, accepting more glorious riches than she could even hold. Showing off her medal to all of her fellow Careers.

_But she would be alone._

It was now that Clove realized what her deathly tracker-jacker hallucination had really symbolized, it was a foretelling of what would be her life, and death, if she was the last one standing in the deadly competition. She would still be alone, no family to congratulate her, no loved one to rejoice with. No, the only ones who would pay her any attention would be the mindless audiences at the Capitol. They didn't care about her at all, only the money they won off of her from gluttonous bets and winnings. No, she would be alone until the day she died, because no one would care at all about her greedy, bitter life.

With trembling hands she let the knife slip from her grasp.

Still lying on top of Katniss, she leaned down until their lips gently touched.

_Yes, the love was still there._

Clove knew that it had always been there, and that it would never leave her. They kissed deeply and with emotion, swimming in the synchronized crashing waves of their lips. Clove had tons of unanswered questions in the back of her mind, but they could wait. All she cared at the moment was the blissful feeling of Katniss's soft skin touching hers and making sure it never ceased.

"And to think I was coming here to kill you." Clove murmured under her breath as their lips finally broke contact. Katniss responded by breaking her adoring gaze at Clove and directing it at her own open palm, which held Clove's old blade. She let it now clatter to the ground as well and whispered hesitantly,

"I had to make sure you were still...you, not the crazy, out-for-blood Clove. I have Prim to take care of, you know."

Clove nodded. If she was in Katniss's shoes, she would've done the same thing. Katniss, unlike herself, had something else to live for besides her. Clove grinned slyly. "But baby, I am crazy." She growled and bit Katniss's ear playfully. The brunette smiled but put her hand on Clove's chest, signaling for her to listen.

"I owe you an explanation for all this, I-"

Clove shook her head. "It's okay, you don't-"

Katniss interrupted her interruption, "Yes, I do."

She started to sit up and Clove pulled her gently down again into her arms. "Fine, but you're gonna have to tell me and spoon at the same time, because I'm not letting you go anytime soon." Clove said, still feeling high from the sudden personality shift that only Katniss could pull out of her.

Katniss laughed and with a smile she relented, settling her head comfortably between the crook of Clove's shoulder before becoming serious again, ready to share her side of the story…..


	18. Chapter 18

"After that night in our tree...I was scared. I thought that you were playing me, that it was just a part of your sick game. But more than that, I was terrified of how you made me feel. I never felt as...as enthralled, with anyone like that before, not even with Peeta. So, I panicked, and found Cato. I had my doubts about him, and they proved true, but I thought that if I aligned myself with him, I could get one step closer to winning, get you out of the competition...and out of my head. Luckily for me, the blowout that occurred between you two let that happen, and it seemed like the perfect plan, until I found out what Cato wanted me to do, that he wanted me to keep playing you. I gave in, mostly because his powers of persuasion were, strong, to put it gently."

Clove was lying with Katniss but busy bandaging her neck and still evidently listening closely, for at this she looked at Katniss and placed a hand on her cheek, her eyes full of concern.

"Did he hurt you?"

Katniss shrugged and rubbed the light purple bruise on her forehead.

"Not nearly as much as you did."

At this statement, Clove broke her gaze with the brunette and looked down at her hands.

"All the apologies in the world will never be enough, Katniss." She mumbled, still not facing the girl. To her surprise, Clove felt a soft peck on her forehead.

"I didn't mean it like that. I hurt you, emotionally, so I don't blame you for being hostile. It's water under the bridge, okay?" She smiled reassuringly and touched the bandage now covering the cut on her neck.

"Besides", she continued, "You care enough to heal my wounds, and that means more than any hurt that you could bring to me."

Clove nodded and took Katniss's hand in her own.

"You still didn't answer my question. _Did he hurt you?_"

The brunette shook her head slowly; her eyes slightly squinted as if trying to recall something. "No… Only threatened. He said that if I didn't do what he said, he would kill me….And he thought that I was into him, as if."

Clove sighed quietly, relieved that the blonde didn't do anything to Katniss…because if he had, she wouldn't have been able to do anything, and that thought terrified her. But Katniss was okay, aside from the healing cuts and bruises from their brawl.

"I'm sorry…", Clove laid a light kiss on Katniss's chin, "for interrupting…", slowly tracing the trail of kisses downwards, until she reached her collarbone. "Please continue." She ignored Katniss's playful groan at her ceasing of kisses and returned to her position next to the brunette, looking at her expectantly with a curious eyes. Katniss took a deep breath and continued:

"So as I said, I played along, and when you found me that next day, and I shot that arrow at you, it was because I was terrified. I was terrified because…because I _wasn't_ repulsed by you. I didn't hate you, like I thought I should've. I remember thinking to myself, when I finally couldn't resist my desires anymore and when we… made love-"

Clove was amused at Katniss's hesitant wording and snickered quietly at her adorable innocence. Katniss cleared her throat and lightly shoved Clove before continuing,

"when we had _sex _in the field, I justified it by assuring myself that it was all part of the plan. When you told me that you loved me, I wanted to run away, I wanted to hide and never see you again because I couldn't bear to see the way you looked at me…with so much love and trust… and here I was, betraying you.

I didn't realize how much I loved you until you got stung by that tracker-jacker. Seeing you at your most defeated and vulnerable… I realized how complex you really were, you weren't just some vicious Career, but someone with fears and demons… I felt like I needed to protect you. I couldn't see you shattered; I had to fix you, so I forgot about myself. I forgot about Cato and the plan…I wanted to be strong for you. I don't know, maybe in the back of my mind, I figured that if I let the betrayal slip from my mind, then it would go away and we could stay as we were…but that obviously wasn't the case.

"When Cato found me by the river, it shocked me back into reality. Remember when I told you that he threatened me? Well he didn't threaten only me…He said if I disobeyed or strayed off the plan, that if he won, he would go after Prim, and my mom. I didn't doubt him for a second…so I knew that if he found out that I had fallen in love with you, he would make true his threats, and I couldn't let that happen, Clove. If he were to threaten me, I wouldn't care…I would've let him kill me rather than turn against you but he found my weakness, my family.

It was the hardest thing I've ever done, to watch that look of horror and disbelief and heartbreak appear on your face while staying completely solemn and unemotional… I almost broke, and when I had to stand there and say the complete _opposite_ of what I felt? Calling you a monster, lying that I was in love with _Cato_, it took all the strength I had not to stop. The look in your face, the way your voice cracked with hopelessness, I'll never forget it. I had no choice, I'm so sorry, Clove. I-" Katniss couldn't find the words to express her regret and she started to tear up.

Clove clung to her as she got more worked up, absorbing every shaky sob.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh…don't cry, c'mon now. It's alright." She whispered in the brunette's ear. Clove noticed that she too was trembling slightly. The pain of Katniss's cold façade lingered still, but she knew that Katniss wasn't to blame.

"I never had a family like yours, but I'm sure if I did, I would do anything to keep them safe, so don't apologize, dear. I'm not mad, shhh…" Clove wiped the tears from Katniss's shimmering eyes as she tried to assuage the girl's self-guilt. Katniss looked at Clove and a small giggle broke through her sobs when Clove made a goofy face in attempt to cheer her up.

"There we go! You're so beautiful when you smile." Clove said. At her compliment, Katniss blushed and grinned even more. She sniffled and then crossed her eyes and scrunched up her nose.

"What about when I'm like this?" She asked playfully.

"Still beautiful!" Clove pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips, savoring the slight salty flavor of her disappearing tears mixed with her sweetness. When they broke away from the kiss, Katniss sighed breathlessly and laid her head on Clove's chest.

"We're in a really fucked up predicament, aren't we?" She asked, although it wasn't even a question. The fact that they were the only two left, in a 'game' with a single winner, had been at the back of both their minds, but Katniss was the one to finally voice the inevitable.

"Yeah, we are. But let's just wait a little while longer…I don't want to worry just yet."

Katniss nodded and found Clove's hand, grasping it tight.

"When you took my hand yesterday…after Cato died, I still regret letting you go. I'm never letting go, ever again, Clove."

Clove nodded, not saying anything. She didn't have to. There was no doubt in her mind now that Katniss was here to stay with her forever, even if forever was only a little while longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Katniss slowly readjusted herself so that her legs straddled Clove's thighs, and she began to trace the outline of her lover's face with her fingertips, the other hand still linked perfectly with Clove's. Once at the lips, Katniss let her touch linger there, feeling every slight crack and contour of their fullness. She turned her gaze to the girl's dark eyes.

"Now? Are you sure?" Clove asked, squeezing her hand, desire clearly written in her face.

Katniss answered by removing her fingers from their spot on Clove's moistening lips and replaced them with her own.

"I don't care if anyone sees, or what anyone thinks anymore. I want this."

Clove gazed at her adoringly and gently rolled over, slipping her jacket off and laying it on the ground beside them. Katniss moved off of the hard ground and onto the softer material.

"Comfortable?" Clove asked with a smile, as she took her place beside the brunette, smothering her primitive desire that said to move faster and more powerfully.

Katniss nodded and a shiver ran down her spine when she felt Clove's hands touch the thin fabric of her shirt as it was pulled off of her. Katniss undid the zipper on her pants herself and slipped them off, clad now in only her panties and bra. They kissed again, more urgently and passionately this time and Clove started to move her kisses downwards to Katniss's neck, but was stopped as she felt the fabric of her own shirt being lifted against her skin.

"_I want to feel you, too."_ Katniss murmured quietly.

Once the shirt was discarded onto the ground, the brunette shifted her gaze to Clove's small, perfectly formed breasts. Clove felt oddly vulnerable, but that disappeared once Katniss placed a lingering, reassuring kiss once more on her lips before cupping the mounds of flesh in her hands. She squeezed them gently and Clove watched in curious delight as a look of pure awe appeared across on the girl's face.

"_You're so perfect."_ Katniss whispered. She then brought her mouth to the now hardening, dark nub of Clove's breast and moved her lips across it gently; causing sensations to travel through Clove's body light a lit fuse.

She sucked on the hardening nub, causing Clove to moan in delight. At the same time, Katniss stroked the girl's toned stomach lightly with the tips of her fingers, feeling her body begin to tremble under her touch.

Once Katniss stopped mouthing Clove's tender breasts, she moved her lips downward, kissing every inch of her stomach. Clove could barely stand the teasing and pulled the girl back to face her. They kissed deeply and tenderly, and Katniss sighed breathlessly when she felt Clove's hands grab her breasts, massaging them with her rough fingers. The kiss became more passionate as Clove turned aggressive and she moved her body so that she lay on top of the girl, needing to feel Katniss's curves underneath her. She snaked her hand downwards, and feeling the damp cotton fabric of Katniss's panties, slipped it inside.

A growl escaped from the back of her throat when she realized how hot the girl on fire really was. Clove broke away from their frenzied kiss and started to move her head toward the source of heat, intent on tasting her musty honeysuckle juices, but was stopped when she felt her hand being squeezed. She gave Katniss an inquisitive look, her eyes ablaze with want, and watched as the girl's cheeks reddened.

"_I want you to be with me….when it happens." _

Clove grinned and gave Katniss an Eskimo kiss, their noses lightly touching and rubbing against each other, and Clove's heart seemed to burst when she heard the melodic sound of Katniss's soft giggle, her features scrunched up in a delightful expression.

In an answer to her wish, Clove snaked her fingers slowly downwards while keeping her lips in contact with the brunette's. Once her hand was in the presence of heat once again, Clove lingered there, only slightly touching the girl's mound with the pads of her fingers. She noticed her increased breathing and the slight thrusting of Katniss's hips against her own and kissed her more fiercely, now slipping one finger inside her soaking wet folds.

Katniss arched her back and a high pitched whimper sounded from her throat. Clove kissed her neck and quickly brought the kiss to her lips, smothering the girl's sounds of ecstasy.

Clove massaged Katniss's swollen clit with her hand and Katniss groaned in pleasure, her body moving in synch with Clove's steady movements. This was not like the times before. Katniss wasn't playing her; she didn't suppress her emotions with a hardened gaze. Clove was not rushing to pleasure the girl; her animalistic nature was overshadowed by the love she felt, and so as gentle as she could muster, Clove slipped another finger inside Katniss's burning core and felt the sudden jolt of the body below her. She could feel Katniss beginning to climax and, still keeping up the synchronized momentum of their bodies, Clove looked into the girl's eyes, and their warm golden brown seemed to melt her heart as they kept their eyes locked onto one another.

"_I love you, Katniss."_ Clove whispered, her voice cracking from the power of this simple statement. With one last flick, Clove touched the deepest nerve of the brunette's fiery center and kept her blurring gaze trained on Katniss as she rode out the spectacular orgasm.

Katniss's mouth was open yet no sound escaped from it. Wide eyed and speaking words only she herself could hear, she dug her fingers into Clove's shoulders and stared right at her, clinging onto that feeling of blissful perfection.

Nothing mattered anymore in the world, except the bond that they had created. Both of them knew that it would never leave. Like an invisible string, it tied them together, not breakable by any force or dimension. They were at peace.

After a few moments of silence, the only sound being subdued panting, Clove broke the stillness by laying a soft kiss on Katniss's lips before resting her head on the brunette's chest.

Are you still here?" She asked gently.

Several seconds passed before Clove felt the girl's grip on her shoulders slacken.

"_Yes."_ Katniss was able to utter the single syllable and she moved her hands to Clove's head, stroking her hair gently. Clove shut her eyes and smiled, lulled into a calm trance from the strong rise and fall of Katniss's chest.

When Katniss finally moved, she rolled over so that they were next to each other, lying on Clove's damp jacket. She put her arms around Clove's waist and held her, their bodies seemingly molded to fit together perfectly.

"You made me feel so…there are no words." Katniss trailed off as she spoke to Clove, burying her face into her love's soft skin, which smelled faintly of burning embers.

Clove turned her head so that she faced the girl and nodded. She understood, and she felt the same. It was as if the past was just a fuzzy image and here they were, in the present, looking straight into the eyes of the daunting future but not afraid because all of their worries and doubts disappeared from the moment they bared their souls for each other. No matter what happened from that point on, the invisible string would keep them aligned, always bound together, but yet they would never be trapped.

Katniss still trembled slightly as she kissed the District 2 tribute. Their legs were entwined, feet touching, and Clove wished for this time to never end. But even though Katniss was blinded by the brilliance of their love, Clove knew that it had to stop some time. The Gamemakers would make sure of that. She closed her eyes and relished the Katniss's tickles as she traced lines of adoration on her back. She could see the brunette's face in her mind without even looking, her eyes slightly shut as well, a delicate smile playing across her lips.

"_Mmm, that feels nice."_ Clove whispered.

"_Katniss?"_

"_Yes, hun'?"_

"_I love you so much. I know I say it a lot but, I don't know how else to express it, I just- You're so beautiful, I've never felt this way about anyone before…you're so special, and you are going to do even greater things after this horrible game, just, remember that. And, that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."_

Katniss stopped tickling Clove's back and opened her eyes, reaching her hand to grasp Clove's but she only caught thin air.

"I love you too, Clove, you know that…You're-" Katniss stopped in mid sentence when she felt something out of place. A look of trepidation dawned on her face as she looked down at the girl in her arms.

The reason why Clove did not take hold of her hand was protruding from her stomach. Her glistening knife, now marred with blood, it's handle being held shakily in Clove's grasp.


	20. Chapter 20

"…_.Clove?"_

All the sounds and movements in the forest seemed far away to Katniss, the only thing in focus being the sickening crimson red liquid that was seeping out Clove's stomach. In that moment, uttering the girl's name was all she could manage without breaking down. Just a few minutes ago, they were laying together in tranquility, happiness and love…and now Clove was pale and dying in her arms.

Choked sobs escaped from her lips, and she was powerless against the tears which spilt from her eyes and onto the now rust-stained ground.

Clove's hands shook as she held the knife handle, and as if in slow motion, Katniss watched as the girl started to pull it out of its lodged place in her flesh.

"_No! Stop it! You'll make it w-worse."_ Katniss placed one hand on top of Clove's on the handle and the other more forcefully on the area around the knife to apply pressure. Katniss's stomach flipped as she felt blood squish between her fingers. Clove winced and inhaled sharply in pain before looking up at the brunette with a determined look.

"_No, you stop. I'm doing this for you…please just, let me go."_

Katniss shook her head wildly, tears streaming down her face.

"_Don't you dare. You can't expect me to do that, I promised you I would never leave, but that-that goes both ways! Doesn't it?!"_

Clove smiled slightly. "I'll always be with you, you know that."

Another sob escaped from Katniss as she shook her head.

"_N-no…. No! You're not going to die…you'll be okay, we can fix this."_

Katniss tried to ignore the metallic scent of blood all around them as she cradled Clove's head on her chest, listening to her labored breathing. The brunette's mind was crying out, thoughts leaping out to every different direction, though grief clouded it all. It was when she heard the scratchy, hoarse cough that caused a tremor through the District 2 tribute's body that Katniss screamed in frustration.

She reached over, suddenly struck with an idea that, could maybe, just _maybe_, save both of them, and grabbed the second knife from her jacket pocket lying limply on the ground. Clove's drooping eyelids lifted in surprise as she felt the cold sensation of the blade pressed up against her neck.

"_Katniss, what are you-"_

Katniss squeezed Clove's cool hand with her own, _trust me, _it said.

She turned her attention up towards the sky, that glistening artificial dome, knowing that past it, the Capitol held the key to their freedom.

She knew that all the cameras were on her, eating up the angsty situation. She was about to switch things up entirely.

"Have any of you ever lost someone you loved? It hurts, doesn't it?! Well I'm not going to sit here and watch Clove die, so I'll do it. I'll kill her…."

The arena was deathly silent. Clove looked up at her with a perplexed, dazed expression, but made no move to protest. The brunette directed her next words at a camera which she noticed was mounted on a tree in front of them:

"I've felt more _alive_ in this competition than I have in my whole life, ironic, right? But it's because of her, and I know that if she dies, I'll never feel that vividness in my life again…and now that I know how I feel around her, I don't think I could live with any less…and I won't. That's why right after her; _I'm going to kill myself._"

At this exclamation, however, Clove looked at her with wide eyes, her dark orbs full of horror and disbelief.

"_You can't, not you-"_ Clove cut off her own protest to catch her breath. She tried to sit up and Katniss lightly pressed her down again, noticing the fresh gush of blood seeping around her wound. She was fading quickly.

"I'm not afraid, I have to…I'm sorry, Clove, but I'm doing this for us." She leaned down and kissed the dying girl on the forehead and savored the softness of her skin, for what may be the last time. After a few moments she pulled herself away and shakily pressed the knife against Clove's neck once again.

"_On three…I love you."_

"_One." _Katniss stared into the camera lens.

"Katniss, please-"Clove said softly, her energy draining fast.

"_Two."_ She felt Clove's body tense up and Katniss wished she could tell her that everything would be alright.

"_Three."_ Clove closed her eyes as Katniss began to press the blade into Clove's throat.

"_Stop!" _

The voice echoed through the forest. Katniss released the handle and let the knife fall from her grip. A small cut had appeared on Clove's skin but that was all.

"_Attention, announcing the winners of the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games, Katniss…and Clove."_

The somber voice promptly cut off.

Katniss let out a deep breath before nuzzling the District 2 tribute.

"Thank god…We did it, Clove!" Katniss said with a sigh of relief, hugging the girl's neck tight. Wind began to blow around them, and Katniss looked up at the sky to find its source. The giant, grey ship was in the sky and coming near…their ride back to the Capitol and out of the competition for good.

The brunette released her hold on Clove and watched in almost slow motion as the girl slumped forward, eyes closed.

"…Clove?"

Katniss shook her gently but her eyes remained shut, no response.

"Clove, come on, wake up…" Katniss started to shake her more forcefully out of panic.

The ship landed with a thud, causing the ground to tremor beneath them.

Katniss realized in horror that Clove's chest lacked a rhythmical rise and fall.

"_Oh-oh god. S-someone help, please!"_ Katniss yelled to the ship still fifty feet away. She began to push down on Clove's chest with her open palms.

"_No way, you're not going to die on me, not like this!" _After a few moments, Katniss stopped and covered Clove's nose before breathing into her mouth. After giving her three drawn out breaths she sat up and looked frantically at the girl's chest.

_Come on, breathe…_

Clove's chest remained still.

Katniss looked toward the ship again. Men dressed in white uniforms were starting to appear outside; they were bringing out a silver metallic stretcher. Katniss shouted and waved toward them, but before she could see if anyone noticed her distress, Katniss began pounding on Clove's chest again, with more force this time.

No movement.

She screamed in frustration and laid her head on Clove's bloodstained shirt, sobbing violently. _It was all over, she was too late._

"I'm so s-sorry, Clove…I-"

_Suddenly she felt it_- the surface below her head rose just slightly. Katniss quickly sat up and placed her hand on Clove's chest. After a moment, there it was again. Clove was breathing, if ever so slightly, there was air pulsing through her lungs, blood rushing to her heart. She was alive.

The men finally approached them and Katniss held Clove's hand as she was loaded onto the stretcher. They walked briskly towards the ship and Katniss strained to make out the low voices of the conversing men.

"_Loosing a lot of blood…not enough on supply…Snow…happy she won't make it back…" _

They got to the ship and were ushered quickly inside, into a small, cramped hallway with a few rooms down it. A woman in pink and green pastel suit tappedd Katniss on the shoulder and cleared her throat:

"Come with me, please." She ushered to her right, to a small room, dimly lit room with a couch and a table. Katniss stayed at her spot by Clove as the men began to prep the opposite room, which contained an examination table and what looked like a heart monitor.

"No, I'm staying. I'm staying with her." Katniss said defiantly.

The woman glared at her but then quickly changed her expression in the next second and she gave Katniss a soft smile as she tugged gently on her arm towards the dreary waiting room.

"Come now, deary, your friend will be just fine, we'll see to it. You have to let us help her."

The brunette shrugged off the woman's arm and suddenly turned on her in anger.

"Don't kid yourself, lady, I know that you don't want to save her! Did Snow ask you to do it, to just let her die and make it out to be a post-game fatality, that way there would be one winner after all? Good plan, except that I'm not stupid enough to trust you people. So I suggest you take her in that room and save her life, because if she dies, I won't hesitate to expose this _corruption_ to the districts." Fuming silently, Katniss noticed how the woman's mouth now hung open in disbelief, but the two men simply nodded and wheeled the stretcher into the exam room, and Katniss followed.

There was a set of surgical tools, gauze bandages, and a silver container which the brunette guessed was filled with ointment, on the table. Nearby the stretcher was a simple I.V, and an electrical monitor with wires that were promptly attached to Clove. It was switched on and Katniss saw her low vital signs and listened to the spaced out beating that was her heart.

The doctor looked at her and gestured to Clove's wound:

"She's lost a lot of blood already, and when the knife is removed, she's going to lose more. We don't have any blood ready for her, since this was last minute and the ship isn't a hospital, but there may be something that we can do…well, that _you_ can do."

Katniss's looked at the ghastly mess that was Clove's stomach. She didn't realize how grim it looked when they were in the forest. The knife still jutted out of her flesh, and a pool of dark, almost black, coagulated blood covered whatever skin she had left on that spot. Her eyes were still closed and her skin, clammy and cool to the touch.

"_I'll do anything, please, just don't let her die."_

The doctor nodded and picked up the I.V. He inserted the end into Clove's arm and then came to Katniss with a long syringe.

"Thankfully, both of your blood types are AB-." He said, and pressed the needle down into Katniss's arm, drawing up her own blood which then flowed through the thin tube and into Clove.

The brunette still held Clove's hand, now squeezing tighter when she was overcome with a short dizzy spell. She recovered and looked again at the lethargic beeping machine, which gradually became a bit faster and steadier.

"Hopefully that'll be enough to suffice her needs when I take the knife out." He wasted no more time explaining, and Katniss winced as he removed the sharp object in one smooth, rapid motion. Suddenly, the low hills on the machine's screen became spiky mountains, and harsh beeps sounded in Katniss's ears.

The main doctor shouted something about an artery to his assistant as he reached for the gauze bandages, and the helper came over to Katniss with the syringe. Katniss didn't protest as he drew more blood from her, she was too busy staring in panic at the rapidly decreasing numbers on the monitor.

"_Is she going to be okay?! What's happening?!" _Katniss screamed in panic, her voice rising above the loud beeps. The doctor was too busy frantically swabbing the fresh spurts of blood to answer her, and Katniss could do nothing but stare at her motionless love on the stretcher.

Once the second blood transfusion was flowing through Clove's body, the assistant began to pull the syringe from Katniss's skin but she put her hand on the syringe, stopping him. He knew then what she wanted and hesitated,

"…I don't know if that's a wise idea, Miss Everdeen…if you lose too much blood, you could go into shock, or worse." But the fiery and desperate gaze that she wore was answer enough, and he left the needle in, pulling the syringe for a third cycle. When her blood was now running through Clove's veins and the needle was out of her skin, Katniss rushed to Clove's side and noticed all of the soaked gauze wraps that now littered the floor, evidence of all of the blood loss.

Katniss staggered backwards as her vision blurred and a nauseating feeling came from the pit of her stomach.

"_What can I do? I want…I need… to help."_ Her voice sounded weird in her ears, but before she could even process the response to her question, she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulder tightly, pulling her back, away from Clove.

"_No, no stop…Stop it, get off of me!"_ She yelled and tried to kick the assistant but she couldn't even lift her legs which felt like lead weights. She was powerless against the force that pulled her backwards, and it was all she could do to struggle and keep her eyes open and focused on the one thing that mattered.

"_Clove",_ she muttered before shutting her eyes and collapsing into the man's arms, and the last thing she heard was the morbid, drawn-out beep from the mechanical beast…..


	21. Chapter 21

Katniss awoke to a slight pounding in her head. She was in a medium sized room, its walls painted royal purple, and the bed that she found herself laying in was twice, maybe even three times bigger than her own back home. Sitting up slowly, Katniss tried to focus on what she was doing here, wherever 'here' was. After a moment of silence, the memories came flashing back to her.

Clove's pale figure lying on the cold metal stretcher, the swift motion of the knife as it was pulled from her stomach, the metallic stench of blood which overwhelmed the tiny room...and the heart monitor, its stagnant line and the monotonous drawn out beep still ringing in her ears.

_Oh god._

Katniss remembered now, and she scrambled out of bed, not noticing the fresh attire that she now wore in place of her sweat and blood drenched arena outfit. She opened the door and practically glided down the hallway. She didn't know where she was headed; she just knew that she had to find her.

Rounding a corner, Katniss collided with someone, and she was about to mutter a quick apology and continue on, but she was startled by his familiar voice.

"Look who's finally up!" Katniss froze and found herself looking into the warm eyes of her best friend. She fell into his embrace and stayed there, floating in his comforting woodsy scent, which was mixed with a lingering floral smell. After a moment she pulled away. She needed answers.

"Gale, where are we?"

"The Capitol. You passed out in that ship and…slipped into a coma. Got out of it, of course, but you were really delirious, so they let you sleep for a while longer. I know this is a lot to process…Do you remember anything?"

Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, but she could not recover that blank page during her coma or its aftermath. She unconsciously ran her fingers over her palm.

"How long was I out?"

Gale hesitated.

"About a week."

She swallowed and nodded slowly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer to her next unavoidable question, but she felt the words leave her lips before she could even contemplate them.

"_Did she make it?"_

Gale didn't meet her eyes as he spoke:

"I'm sorry, Katniss…"

The brunette turned away and took a deep, shaky breath; she refused to break down just yet.

"Is-is she still here?" _Is the body still here?_

Gale nodded.

"I want to see her." _Her body._

A perplexed expression crossed his face, but in an instant it was gone, and he gestured for her to follow him. As she trailed behind Gale her feet dragged on the floor like a corpse, as if she was already dead.

_This can't be happening…Clove can't be dead…she can't not be here._

Katniss tried to deny it but the realization that she would never again see the girl's adorable freckles scrunch up when she smiled, or wake up to her beautiful face, hit her like a ton of bricks. _Clove was gone._ At that same moment, Gale ceased his steps. They stood in a doorway. Katniss inched forward. She didn't want to see Clove's stiff body, covered by some crinkled white sheet. She didn't want to smell death, the stifling smell of sterilization which covered up the decay. She didn't want to, but she _had_ to. She had to say goodbye.

Gale didn't follow her in as she took her first bleary eyed steps into the room. Hot tears began to spill onto her cheeks even before she saw the girl. She blindly made her way over to where the blurred outline of her body lay and kneeled down, sobs shaking her fragile composure.

"_I'm so sorry, Clove. I failed you, I-"_

"Katniss?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and whipped her head towards the doorway. There was no one there. When she turned back, a gasp escaped from her throat when she saw familiar sparkling green eyes looking back at her.

Clove's smile disappeared when she noticed the shocked, aghast expression on Katniss's face. She sat up and reached out, fingers almost touching the brunette's arm before Katniss yanked it away.

"What's wrong?" Clove asked quietly, her voice dripping with hurt from Katniss's harsh action.

Katniss shook her head in sadness and confusion.

"You're dead, I watched you die. This isn't real…" She backed up, still shaking her head. "I'm imagining this, its denial, that's all…"

Katniss kept her eyes off of her as Clove stood up from the bed, mere footsteps separating them.

"Katniss, please, look. Look at me. I'm right here." Clove said, her voice cracking from emotion.

"No, you're not." Katniss said again, still not willing to indulge in her desires by looking at the hallucination. She knew it would only bring temporarily relief, and then Clove would disappear, leaving her even more hurt and empty. She turned around, intent on walking out of the room, but she was stopped by the voice of her dead lover once again.

"I did die, but, I came back. And I know it's hard to believe, but the doctor said that the reason I survived was because of my strong will to live…because I needed to live for _you_. So don't leave me again, Katniss…Look at me."

The brunette turned away from the door as if in a trance, the potency of Clove's words, even if they were manufactured by her brain, overwhelmed her logic. Their eyes met and a longing moan ripped through Katniss's throat. The girl was still beautiful; her small yet powerfully built body stood enticingly a few lengths away from her. Katniss wanted so desperately to run into her arms and collapse in their strengthening embrace. She blinked back tears and made no move forward, knowing that she would never be able to touch something of her own imagination. Apparently, her mind thought otherwise, as Clove suddenly came closer, stopping when their faces were mere inches apart.

"_Why won't you let me say goodbye?"_ Katniss asked quietly, her bottom lips trembling slightly.

Clove answered by grazing the tips of her fingers across the brunette's cheek, all while staring intensely into her eyes. Katniss gasped at the warm tingle which she felt at the spot where Clove now broke contact.

"_You can't say goodbye to someone if they're never leaving."_ Clove said simply, and before she knew what she was doing, Katniss's lips found those of the girl standing in front of her. Her doubts collapsed, and her legs nearly did, as their lips met. They kissed as if for the first time, deeply and passionately, like the world was ending, but the miracle was…._it wasn't. _

"You're really here…" The brunette whispered to herself when the seal of their lips broke apart. Before Clove could affirm the statement, she noticed tears beginning to spill from Katniss's eyes and she pulled her in close, hugging her tightly.

"When I asked about you, Gale, he-he said that he was sorry, and I believed him because he's my best friend and he looked so sincere so I just believed that you-you were dead."

Her voice cracked at this last word and Clove held her tighter before once again facing the girl. She kissed away her fragile tears and afterwards licked her own lips, savoring the salty tears but regretting that Katniss had to shed them.

"I'm sure it was just a mix-up…Gale knew I was alive, we sort of ran into each other when he arrived here a few days ago. Let's just say that I wasn't greeted very warmly…But I can tell that he cares about you. _Maybe a little too much._" she muttered under her breath.

"I don't know, Clove. All I do know is that I walked into this room expecting to see a still body and blue lips, your empty shell…I thought I lost you and it was the scariest moment of my life." Clove slipped her fingers through Katniss's and guided their entwined hands upwards until they rested on Clove's chest.

"_I promise you, you'll never be scared again." _Clove said this with certainty, and in that moment, Katniss knew that she would never again have to hear the terrible flat lining heart machine that she expected would haunt her dreams. They stood there, together, with no cameras to record their every move, no threat of death lurking around the corner.

It was just them.

Katniss walked toward the bed, hands still linked with Clove, and laid down, Clove taking her lead and resting beside her on the fluffy pillow. Katniss rested her head on Clove's chest and closed her eyes, listening to her strong and steady heart beat.

"_Mmm, that feels nice."_ Katniss sighed as Clove tickled her back softly, while basking in the calm atmosphere surrounding them.

"You would think, since I've been sleeping for almost a week straight, that I would be fairly well rested but," Katniss yawned- "I'm actually exhausted."

"Close your eyes." Clove said, and Katniss easily obeyed, her eyelids closing comfortably.

"Clove?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be jealous of Gale, he's a nice guy. I'll introduce you two properly, later."

Clove grunted a small affirmative gesture but didn't say anything more. She didn't want to think about the boy, but she knew that Katniss only wanted to get off on the right start for the both of them with at least one person. Still, she didn't really like Gale.

"And Clove?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	22. Chapter 22

The first thing Clove saw when she woke was Katniss's beautiful face, glowing from the sunlight which lit up her delicate features. The first thing Clove heard, however, was not as comforting.

"Up, up, up, you two! Sleepy time is over, or whatever else you were …doing."

Clove looked towards the bubbly voice. It came from a woman with bright pink hair and an extremely powdered face.

_Who the hell is this? She looks kinda familiar…_

In an answer to Clove's curiosity, she heard rustling from beside her, followed by an enthusiastic exclamation.

"Effie!"

Clove watched in confusion as Katniss bounded out of bed and into the arms of the equally startled woman. Effie stood still as Katniss hugged her, and finally relented and gave her an awkward pat on the back.

Katniss released her hold on Effie with an awkward half grin.

"Sorry, it's just so nice to see a familiar face."

Effie nodded, replying with the slightest semblance of a smile across her pursed lips.

"I'm glad you're back…and with all of your newfound riches, you can now afford to repair that mahogany table." Effie winked and turned her attention to Clove, giving her a curt nod.

"Come down when you're ready. Fashion needs to get you two prepped for the closing ceremony. The sooner that's done, the sooner you can both go home!" She said cheerily and left the room.

Katniss crawled back onto the bed next to Clove who was sitting up; still in a daze from the tornado that was Effie Trinket.

"Aside from the rude awakening, I think I could get used to this." Katniss whispered into Clove's ear, and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Me too, g'morning, beautiful." Clove replied, grinning.

They rummaged through the wooden drawers near the bed and found two pairs of matching outfits consisting of sweats and a t-shirt. After a quick change out from her night clothes, Clove stood in front of the dresser mirror and examined the girl who looked back at her. She was different. Her features were still dark, but gone was the usual piercing, hard gaze. But even though Clove noticed her personal shift, she was saddened by the fact that no one else would.

"They'll never see me like they see you." She said softly. "You're the girl on fire and I'm just the girl with the knives, a killer."

Silence followed her statement, but a moment later Clove looked down at the hands which were now wrapped around her waist.

"That's not true. You're amazing, and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it." Katniss responded.

Clove smiled sadly, shaking her head, but the brunette continued. "Trust me, people here are easily influenced. You saw what happened with Peeta and I…they ate that story up."

"But I'm not like he was. I have no redeeming qualities. I'm not funny, charming, witty…whatever, let people think what they want. I don't care." Clove shrugged apathetically, but her slightly clenched fists still showed her defensive nature.

Katniss sighed. "You don't have to put on the tough guy act all the time, it's okay to be nervous."

"I'm not-"

"But you're not alone, I'll be there too, we'll get through this together."

Before Clove could object, Katniss gave her a quick peck on the cheek, slackened her grip around Clove's waist, and headed in the direction that would lead them out of their last semblance of privacy and into the chaotic world of the Capitol.

Clove took a deep breath and opened the door.

Hands pawed at her body, scrubbing it raw, ripping the hair off of her skin, and plucking eyebrows. Nearing the end of the prepping, Clove was about ready to slaughter every head in that place, but luckily they noticed her sharp glare and wrapped up quickly.

When she finally emerged from the fluorescent lit room, Clove saw Katniss for only a few seconds, enough for the brunette to smile apologetically and Clove to shrug, and wink at the girl's equally fresh and shining exterior. Katniss blushed and then the two were swept away to their stylists.

Katniss couldn't help the grin spreading across her face when she saw Cinna. He held her in a tight embrace and the brunette's mind flashed back to the last time they were together, when she was sure she was going to die. But here she was, alive. After a few moments they separated, Cinna with his hands on her shoulder, his gaze soft but searching.

"Congratulations, Katniss. I knew you'd win." He turned to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. .When he held up the dress in front of Katniss, she gasped. It was blood orange in color, sleeveless, with a slit in the back that ran down to just above her waist.

"Cinna, I think you've outdone yourself here!" She squealed in delight.

He smiled warmly at her compliment and gestured to the fabric. "And of course it has your signature fire effect."

Katniss grinned a second later as the dress engulfed itself in 'flames' at the touch of a button.

"Clove is going to love this!" The brunette blushed as she imagined Clove's reaction to the vibrant dress…it was less than honorable.

Cinna nodded. "So it _is_ true."

Katniss felt relieved as a slight chuckle escaped from his lips. "You and Clove…well if there's one thing I didn't expect, it was that. Always full of surprises, fire girl, always full of surprises."

When Katniss was finally ready for her interview, her makeup and dress adorning her, she was ushered into another cold, grey room, but in the center of it was Haymitch, his scraggly appearance and glass of scotch in his hand being oddly comforting to her. Next to him was Effie, her hair now a bright blue and her lips painted silver.

"Hey, kiddo." Haymitch grunted as he got up to give her a quick hug. "You look stunning, and no, not you, dear." He glanced at Effie, who sighed and shook her head slightly. Once the initial greetings were out of the way, they sat in an awkward silence until Effie cleared her throat. Haymitch took another sip of scotch and looked squarely at Katniss.

"Okay, I want to be straight with you", "no pun intended", he added dryly. "This has never happened before, two winners, two girls…I'm betting that White is really livid, and that's not good, not good at all. Listen closely, Katniss. You have to be an absolute _angel_ up there tonight. But I'm not really worried about you, I'm more concered about your little girlfriend. You better hope that she's a cute, lovesick puppy on that stage, or else the ratings will plummet and, how do I say this…the chance of Capitol _intervention, _will go up. You understand?"

Katniss nodded firmly. She understood the gravity of the situation.

"Don't worry, I trust her. She'll be fine on stage, with me there."

The duo sitting across from her didn't look comforted by her reply. Katniss didn't feel so sure either. She knew Clove was nervous and scared, but that she would never show it. Instead, she could put up her defensive front, and Katniss hoped that this wouldn't be the case, because Clove on defense means Clove being hostile, something that wouldn't go over well with the audience.

After a few more minutes of discussion, it was time to head to the stage. They left the room and after walking down a couple hallways, Katniss stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Clove, leaning against a wall outside of two large, double doors. She wore a simple beige dress that reached down to her knees. There were textured blossoms along the bottom fringe of the dress, and the fabric was thin, flowing down her slender, built body very nicely and naturally.

Clove didn't notice her right away, until Katniss was a few footsteps away and suddenly twirling the girl around in a full circle. Clove did a double take at the gorgeous woman standing in front of her, and Katniss could practically see Clove's eyes light up as she took in the stunning dress that Katniss wore.

"Wow, very sexy. I mean, wow. You're so beautiful, Katniss." Clove said, grinning.

"No, _you're_ beautiful. That dress is so cute, Clove!" Katniss exclaimed, her hands running over the silky fabric. They lingered on Clove's waist and the two stood there in silence, taking in one another.

"So, are you ready?" Katniss finally asked. At her question, a look of panic fluttered across Clove's features but then it was gone, replaced with a shrug.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Katniss brought one hand to Clove's at her side and grasped it, looking into those waves of her eyes. Clove couldn't hide the storm that was brewing inside them, a storm of doubt and uncertainty.

"Listen, this is going to be fine. Give Caesar honest answers, smile, and be excited! I'll be with you the whole time, I love you." Katniss said softly, not wanting to appear overly mothering of the girl around the now gathering crew members who were getting ready to go live.

Clove smiled and squeezed Katniss's hand, but the brunette was still not convinced. A man held up both of his hands, all digits pointing up. Ten seconds.

It was show time.


End file.
